Differences
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Ulquiorra x Renji. With Ulquiorra's admittance into Squad 6, it becomes Renji's duty to oversee his progress, as well as come to terms with his own developing feelings towards the ex-Arrancar.
1. Places

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Differences

Chapter One: Places

_**Renji's POV**_

"What!?" I could not help but shout in a fit at my Captain's indifferent face as he sat cool, calm, and collected at his desk.

My right eye twitched uncontrollably as I stood on the other side of Captain Kuchiki's large, oak desk; my hands out in front of me and up turned as if I was pleading…maybe I was.

I could not believe my ears – what my 'gracious,' 'caring' Captain just instructed me to do. I had to hear it again to make sure I was not crazy and that Kuchiki was!

"Must I repeat everything I say to you, Lieutenant Abarai?" Byakuya replied icily.

Swallowing a bit of pride, I nodded.

Sighing, he continued, "As you may have already heard, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, previously the Cuatro and Sexta Espada of the Arrancar have left the Arrancar in order to join us as Soul Reapers. Grimmjow has been assigned to Squad 11, and it was decided in the last Captain's meeting that Ulquiorra shall join us in Squad 6."

By this time, my angry expression had given way to a more pissed-off, agitated-at-the-world look. I could not help but feel that way; this was NOT okay with me. I, for one, was not in favor of this little 'arrangement' to accommodate our ex-enemies. It's great that they have seen the light and the error of their ways and all that mess, but did they really have to come here?

Now, just getting annoyed by the tiniest of things, such as the color of Byakuya's scarf, I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Captain Kuchiki, noticing how I've somewhat simmered down from wanting to tear the paint off the walls, took this as a sign to finish his explanation.

"Ulquiorra's skill is well-known, and is definitely among the greatest in the Soul Society. To have him as a part of our Squad is a huge advantage," Kuchiki went on about my new 'comrade", as he picked up a small paintbrush and expertly dipped it in a nearby black ink container.

This conversation was starting to make me sick; now I had to hear Captain Kuchiki gush about this guy…

Snapping me out of my bitter thoughts, Captain quickly added, "Therefore, I am hereby making Ulquiorra a second Lieutenant under me. He shall share the same rank as you."

"But Captain Kuchiki! That's not fair!" I hollered; letting my discipline go right out the window at this point.

I know I probably sounded like a child, but I didn't care. All I could think about was how hard I've worked- everything I had done and gone through over the years so I could have this position…and how the very same thing is just handed to this Schiffer clown on a silver platter. This was definitely one of those rare times I would have loved nothing more than to deliver a good, swift punch to my Captain's throat…but that's beside the point.

Captain Kuchiki took one glance as my tightly-balled up fists that now hung down at my sides – so tight that if I had coal in my palms, I'm pretty sure I could have turned them into diamonds- before nonchalantly stating, "As fair or unfair as this all may seem, I am making it your responsibility to oversee Ulquiorra's adjusting into his new role." He finished off this condemning statement with a flick of his wrist as he completed the last of the document that he had been filling out this entire time.

How could he do this to me? Haven't I done everything he has asked of me and then some? Have I not earned his respect by now?

Feeling my anger once again turn into a fuming bitterness, I desperately tried to regain some of my lost self-discipline before I said something I should not have. As calmly as could manage, I asked, "So, what – I am supposed to baby-sit this freakshow for a while? Make sure he's playing nicely with the other kids?"

Obviously not a fan of my dry antics, Kuchiki all but slammed his paintbrush down on the desk and glared at me…hard; making me gulp from receiving the full force of his stern, ash-colored eyes. Jeez, I had always known that Byakuya was an intimidating man, but now it occurred to me that he was also quite scary when he wanted to be.

"Listen, Abarai, you help him find his place here, or I'll be putting you in yours!" he said just as sharply as the daggers with which he was pinning me to my spot.

Shit.

I let my fingers relax from being so harshly coiled up- my palms were grateful- and let out a defeated sigh. So this was my duty; this was why he had called me here in the first place. Fine. As much as I know I'm going to hate it, there isn't any way around it now.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki. I won't let you down," I replied earnestly with a bow.

Already my mind was a blank about what exactly I should do, but I knew I also respected (and feared) the Captain too much to screw this up. It's better to swallow blood than pride, right? Just take the hit and endure. I can do this…stupid Ulquiorra.

I barely even know him and already I dread him.

Wonderful start.

Grumbling, I made my way outside; already feeling some of my anxiety lift from the cool, fresh air that I let envelope me. I inhaled deeply though my nose and exhaled slowly out my mouth; allowing my head to clear and tense muscles to relax.

It was nearing nightfall- that in-between hour where the sky is having a fight with itself to stay orange and not give into the dark blue just yet. Beautiful. Letting my eyes lower from the above canvas of brilliant color to ground level, I saw a lone figure up ahead a ways…just standing there.

His back was to me, but there was not mistaking him. Long white hakama and jacket, jet black hair – it was Ulquiorra. I blinked at the solemn form ahead of me; wondering what he was doing. He was not even next to anything; just standing perfectly still with his hands in his pockets. I quirked up an eyebrow as such an odd sight.

Was he looking at the buildings out in the distance?

"_That's a good question to ask him, idiot. You should probably start trying to talk to him anyways. You have orders and all…"_ I begrudgingly thought to myself.

I briefly grimaced to myself before making my way up to the pale ex-Arrancar. I stared at the ground as I closed the distance between us, just continuously reminding myself to ask him if he is staring at the buildings. I did not know why, but I was nervous. He made me nervous. Just the thought of doing this made me nervous.

About seven feet away, I finally looked up at him; catching just in the time his extremely long coat-tails flutter wildly behind him as a rough breeze pushed past us. He still had not acknowledged my presence, but I knew that he knew that I was there.

Slower now, I kept my eyes trained on him as I rounded my steps to come up on his right.

Suddenly, as I was just about at his side, Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at me. Instantly his eyes found mine; holding me where I was.

I was completely frozen in place; could not move even if I had tried. Those eyes of his…the most brilliant emerald green I had ever seen. God, and he looked so sad, so down about something like he could have cried right then and there.

As quickly as it happened, it was gone as he turned his head back to look out in front again; thereby releasing their spell on me. Gulping down my initial shock of such an enthralling gaze, I reached my target spot at his right side at last.

If I had thought that I was nervous before, I was sorely mistaken, as I was an inch away from turning right back around and sprinting as fast as I could to get away from him.

Ulquiorra's deep, distant eyes definitely…did something to me.

By guts and miracles, I managed to ask in a normal voice, "What're you looking at?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye- just in time to see his thin, white lips part as he silently sighed; seemingly lost in his own thought. He was so pale; white as a sheet, but his unnatural skin tone only served to bring out those pleading eyes of his even more.

"The Seireitei," Ulquiorra answered finally; his voice was dark and velvety, but quietly spoken.

"What do you mean?" I inquired about his overly simple, quizzical reply…also wanting to hear his calm voice again.

By this time, the battle in the sky was over; rendering everything wrapped in thick, navy blue, which made the former Cuatro Espada practically glow amidst the peaceful night. It didn't help matters that he also always wore white; making him, quite literally, white on white. The subtle hints of black; such as his hair, sash, and the inside of his jacket, contrasted perfectly with all of his white…making him just look…amazing.

"The Soul Society is so different from Hueco Mundo," he began as he continued watching the sun say its final goodbyes to us and welcome the moon, "…much busier."

I chuckled at that; mentally agreeing that life truly was never dull in the Soul Society, but hushed up once I sensed that he was going to continue.

"Also, there is no sand here. Back in Hueco Mundo, I realized a long time ago that I actually had a lot in common with the desert sand. Just as the grains of sand had no choice but to be moved from the stronger current, I…was only created to be manipulated by a stronger entity. Like the sand, I was only ever moved to abide to the stronger one's whims," Ulquiorra explained almost remorsefully, save for his expert skill at appearing quite emotionless.

As void of emotions as Ulquiorra's somber face appeared to be, I could not help but feel completely heavy-hearted for him.

Created just to be manipulated?

Aizen.

He was speaking of Aizen and the slave-like treatment he must have received from him.

Though the subject of Aizen typically made me feel physically ill, Ulquiorra's words and the glum meanings were the only things that were affecting me at the moment.

Without really thinking it through, I raised my left hand and gently placed it on his right shoulder, squeezing softly with my fingers. Again, he turned to look directly at me, and again I felt my breath catch in my throat as a result.

I offered him a small, sympathetic smile and said, "Hey, but you did make a choice."

I watched those cat-like pupils of his trail slowly downward – he obviously taking in my words – before re-administering our solid eye contact.

"Yes," he acknowledged simply before sliding his eyes shut and turning on his heels to finally head back.

I removed my hand from his small shoulder and watched him sink father and farther away into the night as he walked home.

For the second time that night, I took a deep breath of the cool, crisp night air (this time it was borderline cold) and trudged toward home myself. Though I could have said more to him in regards to his painful story, I think we both understood what exactly I meant from it.

Unlike the sand's inability to choose where it goes and ends up, Ulquiorra chose to come here – a complete disregard to his 'stronger entity', as a matter of fact.

I smiled to myself as I reached my apartment.

Maybe Ulquiorra did deserve to be a Lieutenant after all…

**_Author's Note_**: More to come later. Working on it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far. Thanks and kindest regards.


	2. Lessons

Chapter Two: Lessons

Chapter Two: Lessons

Later that same night, I lie in bed with my hands behind my hand; cradling my aching cranium as I could not stop my mind from racing. I lightly scratched at my scalp with my fingertips, relishing in the natural silkiness from my ruby red locks, and making myself feel drowsy from the tender caresses.

I had no idea what time it was – I was sure it was extremely late- but I just could not stop replaying over and over again everything Ulquiorra had said to me when I was with him.

Our conversation, however short it may have been, was plaguing my mind; making my chest hurt with tension and something else I could not recognize right away.

And his face…that absolutely cheerless look on his face – it was burned in the flesh behind my eyelids. Ulquiorra's profound, cyan eyes looked like they have never known joy before in his life.

Again, my chest felt like a concrete block had settled on top of it.

Seeing his eyes stare back at me as they had earlier had literally taken the breath right out of my lungs.

"_But why?"_ I thought as I sighed to myself; remembering that I had not expected for him to look like that. When I had approached him, I had expected him to have dull, lifeless eyes that would look like they belonged to a filthy murderer.

I was wrong, and the shock I felt once he looked at me proved that.

I grumbled a bit as I caught myself thinking too many consuming thoughts again when I should be trying to sleep, and miserably freed an arm from behind my head to throw over my weary eyes.

I knew I felt sorry for the guy, but it was more than that. Empathy; it was a strong empathy for him that was eating away at me for. Damn.

For the umpteenth time, I nibbled on the inside of my cheek – a bad habit of mine – as I registered this new information in my head.

Frustrated and exhausted, I tried to relax my muscles once again against the soft, black silk sheets of my bed; imagining that it was actually cool, murky water in which I was floating. The overly-calming idea was starting to work its magic on me, until…

_Created just to be manipulated._

That was what he had said to me. That was his explanation for his existence. I gulped a sudden lump in my throat as I, once again, chewed the hideous words over in my brain while I turned to lie on my side.

That does it! These damned thoughts when I am so tired…

Come tomorrow, I shall start teaching him about the better things in life. Captain Kuchiki had made a duty of mine to 'oversee his progress" anyways, but he had never said how and by what method. That was something that he left to me and my capabilities.

Good.

Despite how this was a bit of a loophole to my Captain's orders, I decided that it was of the utmost importance to do this my own way; as I saw fit.

As far as fighting skill, technique, and training, he was probably a lot better off than I was. However, those were not the kind of lessons that I just now realized that he truly needed.

Ulquiorra needed to be taught how to _live_, and I was the one who needed to do it.

I slid my eyes shut as a satisfied smirk played across my lips. At long last, I felt sleep overtaking me…right around the time I also noticed that it pleased me to know that I would be the one to help him in this way.

The next morning, I was a man on a mission; striding the grounds of the Seireitei relatively fast in order to reach my target as soon as possible. Without it being made totally official between the two of us, I was quite certain that Ulquiorra Schiffer would be present at the Squad 6 headquarters to await my arrival.

In no time at all, I was standing on the steps of the main entrance to the Squad 6 building; trying to commit to memory some smooth lines that I could say to illustrate my goals to Ulquiorra…and quite possibly to Captain Kuchiki if need be.

"Abarai," a male voice called out from my left; breaking my train of thought.

I turned towards the source of the pleasantly scratchy voice, already having a pretty good idea of who it could be.

I was right. Shuuhei Hisagi.

I watched as the Lieutenant of Squad 9 sauntered up to me, looking straight into my auburn eyes with his blue-black ones; a small smirk twisting his perfect lips.

I felt my tension subside slightly from his presence…though I already knew what he wanted.

After Captain Tousen betrayed us all in order to side with Aizen, Shuuhei and I just kind of found each other out amidst such dark and turbulent times. He was so utterly destroyed after that day, and, in due time, had taken to confiding to me with his pain. I did not mind, however. In fact, I was quite touched that Shuuhei had valued our bond so much, so I stayed by his side and basically served my purpose to him.

Our relationship was purely sexual; nothing else. We were two warriors just trying to find some kind of comfort and relief to our everyday stress and dangerous responsibilities, however temporary and hollow our time together was– we had this understanding.

"Hey Shuuhei. What's going on?" I asked as soon as he was a little more than an arm's length away.

"Not a whole lot," Shuuhei replied with a bored shrug before switching his expression to a serious one, "so are you free in a couple of hours? I could use you, you know."

Use.

Even though I had long accepted that that was what our relationship consisted of – blatant acts of using each other – hearing it actually said aloud sort of made my stomach knot. I know he used me for his own sake, just as I had agreed to be used…but still…I think an agreement like that lasts only so long.

"Sorry Shuuhei, I'm probably going to be busy for a while…orders from Mr.Hairclips and all..." I mused with a playful grin. Oh, the things I would call Byakuya Kuchiki only to Shuuhei…priceless.

Hisagi laughed his own little heart-warming laugh before quickly stealing glances to his left and right. After making sure the coast was clear, he leaned in close- placing his lips just against my ear- and whispered huskily, "How about tonight, then?"

He backed away so he could search my eyes; his sly smirk once again tugging at his enticing lips.

"I'll be there," I replied with a wicked smirk of my own. I know what teased him this far into the game.

"Good. Well, I'll see you later then, Abarai," Shuuhei countered while he gave a quick wave of his hand and turned around to walk towards his own headquarters; making sure to wiggle his ass for me as he went.

I appreciated the view.

I watched his figure slowly disappear before setting my attention back on the all-too familiar Squad 6 building before me. Before I could hike up another step, I was stunned in place as the huge double doors were parted and my charge suddenly appeared in the opening; walking towards me.

Ulquiorra, dressed in his usual bright white; hands comfortably in his pockets, descended the steps- coming right towards me. His pale face still displayed the same blank expression as the other day, but not at all lacking the strange, melancholy beauty that he definitely possessed.

How could someone look so amazing just by standing there?

I shook such ideas from my head before I greeted him first with my most charming smile and then a rather jolly, "Hey there; just who I wanted to see."

He said nothing in reply; only allowing his enchanting green orbs to delve into mine. He seemed as if he had the ability to know everything there is to know about me just from maintaining such an intense gaze…it was unnerving and exciting at the same time.

What's this? There were little, green lines; the exact same color as his eyes; running down his cheeks. How could I not have noticed them before?

"_Well, it was dark at the time…"_ I reminded my inner self.

God, it looked like he was literally crying his eyes out.

I could have given him a hug right then and there just from how infinitely sad those emerald lines- those captivating, intriguing lines- going down his face made him seem….made me feel.

"What is on the itinerary for today, Lieutenant Abarai?" Ulquiorra finally asked me in his cool, baritone; obviously growing tired of my studying of his face.

I was immediately pulled out of my own little world; something which I was most grateful for- otherwise I just might have risked death and grabbed him up in a big bear hug.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Ulquiorra," I replied cheekily; trying to hint that I also wanted us to be on a first name basis with each other, "so if you would just follow me…"

With that, I ended up taking a risk anyways by suddenly reaching out and wrapping my fingers around his thin wrist; tugging the hand of the pocket, and dragging him after me as I went down the stairs.

Almost instantly after I touched him, I felt him stiffen from under my grasp; probably from shock, which led me to believe that he was not touched often. I could only imagine the expression his face probably held from such a sudden act of physical contact- such thoughts only encouraged me to go through with the plan I had spent the better part of last night cooking up for him.

Once we were on the ground and walking in the direction I indicated, I released his wrist and slowed down my pace as to be beside him along our trek.

Taking another small chance, I glanced over to him as we both walked in complete silence. The ex-Espada was a picture of indifference; neither looking left or right to take in his surroundings; just straight ahead as we reached our destination.

I quietly sighed to myself. This might be harder than I thought.

Once Ulquiorra and I stood outside a little café; located just outside the Business District of the Seireitei, I happily chimed, "We're here."

Truth be told, Shuuhei was the one who got me interested in the quaint restaurant. We would often frequent this bistro-style café at least once a week as Shuuhei was an avid tea-guru and I was simply in love with their selection of sweets.

My own sort of diamond in the rough, if you please; which is weird to say considering the restaurant's name.

I approached one of the vacant, iron-structured, round glass topped tables and took a seat in one of the matching iron chairs. Noticing that Ulquiorra had not yet moved from his spot, I beckoned him over to have a seat as well; finding his uncertainty a bit cute.

Not one to ever disobey an order, Ulquiorra did as he was instructed and sat down opposite me; taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them flat against the tops of his thighs- an overly formal, very endearing gesture I could not help but smile at.

"So this is the Bisutoro no Kongouseki, my favorite place to come and have some tea and sweets with friends," I began with a genuine smile; not sure on how to tell him the real reason for why he was here, "…they really do have some great sweets. You should try a few."

"No, thank you," he replied; completely undaunted by my obvious attempts of being extremely friendly.

"Too bad," I shot back as a mother would to her child about taking awful-tasting medicine; the urge to tell him that my motives were really to try to be his friend and show him the softer sides to life. "I really want you to…you know…try new things."

That sounded terrible, like I was trying to ask him out or something. Stupid.

Fortunately enough for me, he did not reply to my half-assed excuse for my cajoling.

Damn. Fine. Ok. I'm going to tell him. It was bound to happen sooner or later and waiting only gives the Devil time, so…

Just as I was about to let my entire plan spill of changing his existence to Ulquiorra, a plump waitress in a yellow dress and green employee apron appeared out of nowhere with a pen and pad in hand to jot down our order.

"What can I get you two gentlemen?" she asked with a rosy smile; pen at the ready.

"Two cups of chamomile and red rose tea, two slices of white chocolate, raspberry cheesecake, and two slice of dark chocolate mousse pie. Thanks so much!" I said a little too quickly. I instantly gathered this information once I finished reciting one of my favorite orders by heart; seeing her pen fly across the paper to catch up.

"That's really not necessary…" Ulquiorra began, but stopped on account of a sharp raise of my hand.

I softened my gaze and lowered my hand; leaning closer just by a hair's width. I knew that he would notice the shift in distance, though.

"Look, when I said I wanted you to try new things, I really meant it. And not just with the sweets and everything; Hell, I'll probably end up eating most of them anyway, but the reason – the real reason why I am doing this is because I want you to be happy."

"_Where did that come from? Did I just say that to him?"_ I mentally scolded myself about half-way through my speech.

Ulquiorra's lips parted; his jaw not quite able to 'hit the floor', but the equivalent shock and confusion was still there.

"I do not quite understand, Lieutenant Abarai," he started again, before I cut him off (again) with a single word.

"Renji;" I said sternly, raising my eyebrows bit to stress my sincerity, "call me Renji from now on."

"Renji," he uttered; just pilot testing how the word sounded coming out of his mouth.

I blushed a bit from him doing that, but not for too long as our merry waitress suddenly reappeared again; arms full of plates. Poor woman.

Expertly, she set the cups of hot tea down before carefully putting down the small plates with the servings of sweets.

"Thank you very much," I told her, grateful for her keen timing.

"You're very welcome," she replied with a rounded smile; obviously poking fun at my use of the word 'very' before leaving us to indulge in the sugary deliciousness.

I watched as Ulquiorra stared at everything that was placed before him; as if it was some obscure code that one cannot decipher right away. Again, I sensed that he was unsure of what to do.

"Try the tea to your left. That's the red rose tea. It is sort of musky and rich, but it leaves a great taste in your mouth," I reported knowingly as I sipped the beverage from my own cup.

Following my example, the deadly ex-Arrancar with the face of a sad cherub gingerly picked up his white and purple tea cup and slowly brought it to his white lips.

I studied him intensely as Ulquiorra closed his eyes and cautiously tipped the cup towards him to take his first sip of the sweet liquid. It was almost an art, the way that Ulquiorra executed the simplest of tasks so perfectly. Had I not already set my tea back down, I was pretty sure that I would have missed my own mouth due to my hot glare on his every movement.

My staring was rewarded, however, once he lowered the small, porcelain cup and gave his bottom lip a delicate swipe of his tongue.

As trivial as this gesture was, it still meant two, huge things to me: The first was that Ulquiorra could be tremendously sexy without having to do much, and secondly…he liked the tea.

I allowed myself a brief smile at my realization and decided to spare him any more uncomfortable situations by letting us eat and drink in peace. Only the occasional, "try that one next" came from me once he had finished one thing.

After we were finished and quite full, I paid the bill; leaving a substantial tip for our waitress, and the pair of us headed out.

Not being able to take the silence any more; also needing to hear some kind of feedback from my pale accomplice, I cocked my head over to look at him; waiting until he spared me a look as well.

It did not take long until he did, and I immediately asked my prepared question of, "So, how was everything?"

Ulquiorra returned his gaze to the horizon ahead, but seemed to be thinking about how to answer my question.

"I liked the red rose tea. I noticed what you had said about the rich taste. I liked the chamomile tea, but not as much. It tasted a little too strong. I…really liked the white chocolate, raspberry cheesecake. The dark chocolate mousse pie was okay," he told me, as if I had just asked him for some formal report.

Information was information, though, and I found myself actually being quite grateful for his willingness and honesty.

"Just 'okay'…the dark chocolate one?" I mused with a playful grin.

"Yes," he replied with a little ice; not picking up on my light-hearted attempt to rouse his feathers a bit.

I nodded, jutting out my bottom lip a bit like I was deeply contemplating his snipped, staccato reply. I can be such an ass sometimes.

We took a different way to walk back to the Business and Residential Districts; this time by no pre-planning of my own- we just happened to flow this way as it were.

Coming up on a secluded, desolate square that was on the outskirts of the Districts, I spotted a huge, stone water fountain. I had forgotten that that was there. Perfect.

Feeling a bit bolder from Ulquiorra's approving speech about the sweets; I seized his wrist for a second time and directed the both of us over to the spouting water fountain. This time, I could not help but notice that Ulquiorra did not tense up when I took his wrist in my hand.

The fountain's structure was kept rather simple, but still allowed for water to spray out from the top in a fan-like manner; making millions of tiny sprinkles trail down to the surrounding reservoir below.

Still holding onto his wrist with one hand, I dug into my pocket with the other one and retrieved a penny. I gingerly pulled on his wrist so he would stand a little closer to me and turn over his hand; palm up. Once his delicate hand faced up, I dropped the penny into his palm and let go of his wrist.

He eyed the bright, rust-colored penny in his hand before looking back up at me questioningly; his jet black hair falling in his eyes a bit. God, I wanted to brush those strands away so bad, but I didn't dare since I valued my fingers remaining intact.

"Make a wish, Ulquiorra," I instructed the lithe form next to me.

"…I throw it in?" he asked, confusion and curiosity blatant in his timbered voice.

Too cute. Damnit, he's adorable- it's like taking care of a child.

"Yep," I said, pointing a finger up into the air, "you stand with your back to the fountain, and then toss the penny into the water as you make a wish."

Ulquiorra blinked.

"Just do it," I urged with a pseudo-annoyed roll of my eyes.

Obediently, Ulquiorra Schiffer dutifully turned around so his back faced the giant, stone, water spraying construction and then, after a brief pause, chucked the little coin over his shoulder.

The currency plopped into the light blue water with a solid, satisfying splash.

I smiled at his accomplishment and could not help but ask, "So…what did you wish for?"

"I wished for-"

"No, no, no…don't tell people your wishes, or they won't come true," I cut him off (a third time) with a frenzied wave of my hands and a shake of my head.

Silence was my reply. Maybe I confused him.

Night was nearing, so I decided that I should make sure he got home. With a quick nod of my head for us to move on, we set off towards the Residential District.

Along the way, I made sure that when we happened to pass by an important building or structure, I pointed it out to my green-eyed charge. Being a Lieutenant in one of the 13 Court Guard Squads, I was able to offer rather detailed information on the histories and significance of these buildings to him.

Schiffer listened respectfully; nodding when I made a point and answering with a simple 'yes' or 'no' when appropriate.

I was positively beaming the whole time we walked and talked, too; though not completely on the outside…I didn't want to have this gigantic smile plastered on my face for seemingly no reason, so I remained relatively calm.

Everything had gone my way; he had done everything I wanted him to with no resistance…well, not much. It seemed to be paying off, as well. I could already feel a dramatic difference in the tension between us from last night to this one.

Progress.

It had become dark by the time we reached his housing complex, and I turned to face my silent companion before saying goodbye.

I opened my mouth to speak; used to the fact that I had always been the one to initiate conversation first, but was cut off before I could get a word out.

"I appreciate all what you have done for me today, Renji," Ulquiorra said quietly; his use of my first name sending subtle jolts ups my spine.

"It's no problem, Ulquiorra," I answered my newly-administered comrade earnestly; noticing his gaze was not as intense as it usually was.

I had had fun, too.

Pause; everything stood still right along with our solid forms amidst the dark night. Maybe time froze…I would not be completely shocked if it had, because I found that I could quite easily lose track of time standing in front of this man.

"Why do people wish?" Ulquiorra suddenly shot out, regaining our eye contact once more- the command in them still having the same gripping affect on me.

"Why do people wish?" I repeated as I tried to piece together some kind of reasonable answer, as well as trying to get over the total shock from such a question. "Well, people make wishes- just like how you did earlier- because they really want something. They have worked and worked to get this something, but have failed at every turn…so they resort to wishing for it. It's a type of desperate plea; I guess you could say…"

I scratched the back of my head with one hand as I had practically stumbled out that answer- I was quite certain I had a ridiculous, caught-off-guard look on my face- just like exactly how I felt.

Then there is was.

He was hesitating. He never hesitated. Everything he did was measured, calculated, planned; sure.

He dropped our gaze to instead stare momentarily at the ground and I could see his fingers move around just slightly inside his thin-fabric hakama pockets. Ulquiorra looked truly puzzled by my words; obviously picking them apart and analyzing every single one for any and all meanings.

I did not have much time to notice such tiny shifts in his typical demeanor, though, before a quick "goodnight" was spoken; followed by the image of him climbing up the steps to his apartment.

Before I could achieve a full blink of my eyes, I was standing alone outside of his building; feeling suddenly a few degrees colder from the chilled, night air…as well from being left alone so abruptly.

I slumped my shoulders a bit; reminding myself that I should not have expected him to just blabber out some huge 'thank you, I had such a great time, it was really fun; let's do that again' kind of thing.

"_Substantial progress has been made,"_ I thought to myself; picking my shoulders back up as I felt slight triumph swell in my chest, _"Remember the way he practically shoveled that white chocolate, raspberry cheesecake in his mouth?! Yeah…he loved it."_

I laughed out loud at my own inner monologue and shoved my hands inside my pockets before heading to my own part of the District.

I stopped dead in my tracks, though, once I remembered something else that was on my 'To Do' list…literally.

Shuuhei Hisagi.

My pleased smile melted into a small smirk once I remembered about my spiky haired lover who was waiting for me.

"Better not keep him waiting for too much longer," I said aloud before making a shift in my path to head his way- a way I was very, very familiar with.


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

I stood outside Shuuhei Hisagi's building, certain that I was on the brink of freezing to death, but could not bring myself to take another step…at least not right away.

I heaved a thoughtful sigh, trying to collect and get myself in order before I proceeded with the inevitable.

I felt…incomplete. As horribly trite as that statement undoubtedly is, it was absolutely true. I felt deprived; lacking of something I needed. I chewed the inside of my already shredded cheek as I thought more about this emptiness that I just could not shrug off.

I cursed myself as the answer, in its truest and simplest form revealed itself to my mind's eye before I could even try to stop it.

Ulquiorra.

Being with Ulquiorra earlier had been so bittersweet; like I was actually courting him or something. I smiled somewhat sadly and chuckled under my breath at the endearing thought; already feeling some of the cold leave my body.

You know how your first instinct is usually always right, and anything after that…well, you are just basically fooling yourself?

Yeah, that was my case, one hundred percent, at this point in time, as I vainly pushed the image of Ulquiorra out of my head and concentrated on every stupid reason and 'reality' on why we could never work.

"_You are on the same squad as him now. He would be better off with someone else. He is just too perfect for you. You made a commitment to Shuuhei,"_ I blatantly lied and unfairly conjured up with which to scold myself; further depressing me in the process.

My feet moved without the rest of me being attached and before I knew it, I was knocking on Shuuhei's door; nose to the dirt and thoughts even lower.

"Well, well…took you long enough," Shuuhei remarked mock-angrily once he opened the door and took in the sight of my slumping self.

I was a millisecond away from telling him to shut the hell up, but choked on my words as the spunky raven suddenly grabbed the front of my robes and yanked me past his doorway and into his house.

The temperature difference between the cool night and his warm abode was staggering; leaving my skin feeling a little cooked at first. This instant realization was quickly forgotten, however, the moment Shuuhei successfully slammed me into the adjacent wall; pinning me in place with his own powerful body.

I had not noticed it before, due to my lack of looking up to acknowledge him, but I was made acutely well aware now that he was only dressed in his long, black hakama as he practically adhered himself to me.

His strong hands crushed my wrists into the smooth, cream-colored wall behind me as he attacked the exposed skin of my neck; making a pattern of biting the sensitive flesh roughly before licking and sucking at the wounds as an apology.

Our sex was always like this. Rough and hurried- the need to experience the ever-cleansing relief at the end being our only goal as we fucked each other; never making love.

Nothing about this was love.

Our being rough with each other, especially Shuuhei to me, was our outlet of taking out stress and dealing with problems that we could not any other way, I suppose.

As I'd stated earlier, I accepted a long time ago that Shuuhei only used me…but now, it just seemed…wrong.

"_Sex with Ulquiorra would not be like this;"_ I mentally reprimanded myself; unable to stop these thoughts from initiating, _"it would be sweet; heart-felt…there would be love."_

I closed my eyes and craned my weary head to the side to allow him more room to work, internally having a major fight with myself. I did not know what to do; I could not make any decisions…not with Shuuhei tonguing my Adam's apple like that.

A gasp escaped my mouth as Shuuhei continued to hungrily bite my throat while he trailed his needy hands up both my arms; reaching the folds of my robes.

My hands were now free, but I did not move them; deciding to let Shuuhei have his way- his urgent prowess giving me the hint that it needs to be his way tonight.

Violently he ripped my haori off my chest and pushed the parted material down my broad, tattooed shoulders.

"_You could make love to Ulquiorra…"_ my inner voice ruthlessly whispered; thoroughly shaking my resolve. That sounded so good.

I could not help but hiss sharply as he raked his nails down my chest; leaving small, pink lines of irritated flesh in his wake, as he crashed his lips against mine.

His warm, soft tongue fought desperately with mine; eliciting heavy pants from both of us- all the while I was melting from the feel of the solid, flat planes of his chest rubbing against mine.

Finally allowing myself to participate, I raised my arms and clung to his wide back; bringing him even closer to me as I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades and slowly scratched down.

"God, Renji…I need you right now," he purred in between our fiery kisses as he grabbed and squeezed at my waist.

I could only hum into his mouth as my response before finally letting out a throaty moan when the Squad 9 Lieutenant forcefully ground his rock hard erection into my own; obviously to emphasize his point of hurrying up.

As much cognitive dissonance as I was struggling with at the time, I could not deny that everything this man had been doing to me felt absolutely amazing.

Despite our rather void ties to the other, Shuuhei Hisagi really was a great lover. Every single touch burned against my skin in all his furious passion. Every sound that came out of his mouth fueled my crazy lust for him.

Intoxicating.

"Bedroom," I simply replied as our lips parted briefly; still remaining dangerously close, in order for us to receive precious air.

"_You know what else is intoxicating? Ulquiorra Schiffer's liquid green eyes boring into yours; reading your soul; determining your future…"_the little voice in the back of my head chimed cruelly.

I gulped and furrowed my brows a bit from my subconscious thought. It was becoming harder and harder to remain as I was. God, my chest was beginning to tighten up again, just as it had that night I lay awake and thought of Ulquiorra…

My eyes slowly opened to see his narrow, blue-black eyes staring right back at me; glints of his obvious lust and desire betraying them.

Predator and prey. Simple.

Smirking, my raven-haired lover hooked his fingers under the top hem of my hakama, and hauled me from the wall. Lips met again and tried to stay connected as my hands worked to remove the last of his clothing; him doing the same for me including removing my hair tie, while we stumbled down the corridor towards his bedroom.

Lights were not turned on as we could not take our hands off each other- he could not get enough of clawing and grasping at my tanned, lined skin while I resulted to massaging whatever firm muscle of his was within reach; rendering his whole house dim and shadowed.

His spacious, white and chestnut decorated bedroom was completely dark, however; mercilessly making me all but trip and fall over onto his cushy mattress-Shuuhei still on top of me.

Hisagi savagely fisted my scarlet locks in his hand, making me cry out a little from the shrill pain to my scalp, while his other hand splayed all over my tightening abdomen muscles. I could feel him trace along the lines of muscle there as his hot mouth sought out mine again; our kisses becoming sloppy and rushed.

His warm breath sensuously mixed with mine as we made a game out of kissing the other senseless. Shuuhei had other ideas than just kissing me all night, and much to my greedy disappointment, his soft, swollen lips left mine as he practically slithered down my body.

He made quick work of biting here and licking there as he traveled lower until he stopped at my lower abdomen; making sure to pay extra attention lapping and nibbling teasingly at the overly-sensitive muscles there.

I squirmed under his ministrations as I combed my fingers through his short, black tresses; my eyes tightly shut as he continued to work on me.

Hisagi purred from my caresses to his scalp before he slipped my throbbing cock inside his mouth. I immediately arched and groaned my pleasure from suddenly feeling his hot, wet mouth devour my length.

Administering an ample amount of saliva onto my cock from his tongue in long, torturous strokes, he sucked on me until every inch was well lubed for his next phase. His skilled and painstakingly slow movements up and down on my cock had me gritting my teeth; needing more friction, more pressure until sporadic, ragged, and breathy moans tore themselves from my mouth.

In a flurry of fluid movements- too quick for my muddled brain to pick up on- Shuuhei was on my lap, straddling my hips in between his firmly-muscled thighs…wiping his mouth of his own spit.

It was damn sexy.

Further adding to my array of surprises for the evening, without any warning whatsoever, Shuuhei flexed his leg muscles as he slightly lifted himself off me and reached behind us to get a firm grasp on my slick cock.

"_Ulquiorra…I'm sorry…"_ I internally damned myself forever as I watched his every movement; knowing the eventual outcome of it all.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as Shuuhei promptly slammed himself down upon my almost painful erection, growling my name through his teeth as he fought to deal with the pain of being unprepared.

He allowed no kind of time to adjust to the swollen length buried deep inside his ass before placing his hands flat against my chest to support his slow, sensual gliding over me.

I tilted my head back in pure, undaunted ecstasy as my hands blindly searched for his narrow hips to grasp. He was so tight, so unbelievably tight- the texture alone of his insides was enough to coax an orgasm from me.

With only minimal effort to direct the way he grinded in my lap, I let him pound himself into oblivion- as fast or slow as he pleased. Even though I was the one being ridden, I was fairly content with the idea that I was just along for the ride.

His passionate moans filled my ears, joining in with my own muffled grunts and pants as he thrust himself down into my heated lap over and over again; arching beautifully each time in the dark depths of his room.

The pace was frantic and feral; Shuuhei completely in control as he harshly rode out his frustrations on me; needing some pain to mix in with his pleasure that felt everything like Heaven.

I was getting so close, so blissfully close to completion…and it was at this moment- this feeble teetering on my ultimate edge- that the image of Ulquiorra filled my vision.

I pictured that it was the entrancing, enigmatic ex-Arrancar that was bucking wildly on my lap; rolling those perfect, white hips of his against my own; ushering us both to beautiful climax. I could practically see his glowing, white skin contrast amidst the surrounding darkness as his lithe body adorned and made love to mine.

I arched my back off the bed as I slammed my cock up into Shuuhei's craned body; my now shameless thoughts of Ulquiorra becoming too overwhelming for me to last much longer.

My cock swelled inside Shuuhei's supple ass, instantly drawing a long moan from the raven-haired man; making us both come together- me deep inside of him and him all over my stomach in long, creamy arcs.

All too vividly, I imagined that it was Ulquiorra whose face was twisted in obscene pleasure before tossing his head back, midnight hair going everywhere, as he clenched his muscles around my cock to ride out the last pulls of his ecstasy.

Shuuhei eventually collapsed on top of me; his cheek hitting my chest; both of us left panting and starry-eyed as our post-sex euphoria clouded our minds and rendered our sated bodies relatively useless for the moment.

Again, or perhaps even further still…the emptiness was there.

Maybe even more so - hard to tell.

I was actually grateful that Shuuhei came back to his senses before I did because he carefully rolled off of me to lie down and join me in the staring contest I was having with the darkened ceiling.

I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything. As much as it pained me in a sympathetic way to do that, I knew I could not go through with that kind of mental berating again. It had been torture, as good as it felt. It had woken some up in me while killing something else at the same time.

Before I could even utter a word, I sat up and swung my legs over the opposite side of the bed; my back facing him. I was such a coward- I could not bear seeing his eyes right away as I spoke.

"Shuuhei," I said; more to the wall in front of me than to him, "…we can't…do this anymore."

From behind me, I heard him chuckle in that scratchy voice of his.

"Oh? And why not? Did you fall in love with somebody?" he pseudo-cooed; much like how an evil, little child would tease another child about going home and crying to his 'mama.'

I gulped. Now or never.

"Yes," I replied quietly; solemnly- immediately feeling the air change between us.

I scrunched up my face as I tried to prepare myself for any harsh words; similar to a fighter trying to be ready for the oncoming blow to the nose.

"Oh shit, I was just kidding! But you really have? Who's it with?" Shuuhei rambled out now, shock and a bit of graveling clearly evident in his high-pitched words now as I could tell that he had sat up as well.

Didn't expect that reaction…at least I didn't get hit.

I brought a hand up and scratched an itch above my ear; messing up my sweaty hair a bit. I was beginning to get nervous about saying this aloud. Maybe a hit to the nose would have been better, as now I had to explain myself. Crap.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…but you cannot tell anybody, do you understand me?!" I just about shouted at the man as I twisted my top half around to face him- half-malice, half-humor shining in my eyes.

"I won't; you have my word," Shuuhei said with a slight nod of his head, "…so you like Ulquiorra? That's cute, I guess. Does he know?"

It was like a gigantic boulder was suddenly lifted off my very being. My soul could finally breathe again. Hisagi was taking this well…extremely well. I had to ask, just to be sure, though…

"Hey, Shuuhei," I said with a touch of tenderness, "I can't help but notice how well you are taking this. I just want you to know that I've always really liked you and our time together has…"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. When he dropped it, Shuuhei was smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it. And please, I'll be fine, if that's what you are worried about. I guess I'll just have to hit up Kira now," he said with that laugh of his that I've come to thoroughly appreciate.

You know that emptiness I was talking about earlier? Gone.

I felt like a new man; ready to tackle anything because it was all finally within my grasp. I could go on about how I dodged some sort of bullet with Shuuhei being so good about this whole situation; which may still be very true, but… the bigger picture was that I felt remarkably closer to Ulquiorra already. All of my 'reasons' that I had made up before I had even came to Shuuhei's house just seemed to dissipate in order to make room for the fresh hope that now filled me.

My heart felt like it was going to burst with joy, and I could not help it as I scooted closer to Shuuhei and embraced him in a tight hug; the kind of hug that says 'I am so lucky to know you.'

"Thank you," I choked out in the crook of his neck.

"Shut up, Abarai," he replied, making me laugh which countered my oncoming tears…thank God.

I released him from my bone-crushing hug, on account of him telling me to save it for Ulquiorra, and made to move off the bed.

In a comfortable silence, clothes were gathered from around the house, exchanged when in the wrong hands, and put back on. I decided I needed to sleep at my own house, so I was in a bit of hurry to leave as soon as possible.

Shuuhei walked me to the front door, but before either one of us could open it, I cocked my head over to him; a funny thought in my head that was too good to pass up on- besides, I wanted him to laugh again before I left.

I guess I really just wanted that one, final reassurance that he and I were okay.

"Worst case scenario, you could always get Rangiku drunk and let her finally…" I was cut off when I received one of the hardest punches of my life in my shoulder.

As much as the hit hurt, I could not restrain myself from laughing hysterically at Shuuhei's vomit face. He burst out into laughter too; both of us wiping the beginnings of tears from our eye after a bit.

"Yeah right. That was…one of the most disgusting thoughts ever. Now get the hell out of my house, fucker," Shuuhei mused as he lightly pushed me out the door, a huge smile still plastered on his scarred and handsome face.

"_Good,"_ I thought, satisfied, as soon as I was once again standing on the street outside his house, swallowed up in the blue-black of the late hour.

It was incredibly late in the night; making me feel extremely prepared to fall asleep where I stood, so I quickly made to flash-step home; not even so much as noticing the coldness – I was far too happy. I had had too many plans…plans for Ulquiorra to finally be mine.

As I gracefully leapt from one rooftop to the next, aided by the gracious light of the moon, my smile just grew and grew. I could not remember that last time I had been this excited about anything. Sure, people feel excited and jumpy from their adrenaline rushing when they are about to go into battle or do something huge like that, but mine was a completely different story.

I felt that same jittery nervousness; that same engrossing rush of enthusiasm…just from my anticipation of the next day to start.

A/N: More is so on the way. Drop me a line if you please and thank you.


	4. Opportunities

Chapter Four: Opportunities

"I definitely noticed some positive changes in Ulquiorra Schiffer, Lieutenant Abarai," Captain Kuchiki began informing me the next afternoon; his words were those of praise, but his voice was just as chilly as ever.

No matter – I was still relieved to hear the good news and was mentally doing a victory dance already.

Earlier in the morning, Byakuya Kuchiki had given Ulquiorra his mandatory monthly evaluation; one of the many conditions he had to agree with for him to even be allowed in the Soul Society. Hence the importance of my working with him, he was to be progressively evaluated on things like competence, social skills, and role adjustment.

Obviously, the test was designed to make sure that Schiffer was actually happy being in the Soul Society and working with us and would not try to like kill us in our sleep or something.

Totally practical, really.

Unfortunately for me, the Captain had errands for me to run while Ulquiorra was taking his evaluation. I would have preferred to be there for him. In all honesty, despite the fact that I was not the one filling out some horrible test with scary Seireitei officials breathing down my neck; I was still sweating bullets the entire time about how Ulquiorra was doing. I had been dying to know how well, or not well, he was answering his questions and interacting with Captain Kuchiki. I swear, both men were probably cut from the same, icy cold and somewhat standoffish cloth…but that doesn't mean that they would get along right away.

So, hearing Kuchiki say those words; words that meant that Schiffer had done okay; words that meant that I hadn't completely screwed up and would not have to hand in my formal resignation right then and there…well, I could have died from the relief I felt at the moment. I still needed details, though. How did my baby do?

Kuchiki straightened out some papers on top of his desk, pulled one out in particular, eyed it for a bit, then looked up to my standing form.

"Take a look at this," Byakuya simply commanded, extending his hand with the sheet in it.

I took it obediently, already figuring it was the actual test that Ulquiorra had taken. Quickly, I scanned the entire document; just to get a feel for the layout and where his specific answers to the questions would be. There were 20 questions in total; varying from needing to rank things, providing short answers (opinion based), and making lists of things.

Nice handwriting.

Byakuya waited patiently for me to read the first question, which I did, before speaking.

The first question asked him to rank on a scale of 1 to 6 how much he respected his Captain and the Lieutenant of his squad.

Kuchiki got a 5.

I got a 6.

My mouth hit the floor and I instantly looked above the paper to Kuchiki. He had his elbows propped up on the desk with his fingers interlaced in front of his pointed chin…very regal, still chilly.

"Obviously, it seems that he has come to have a lot of respect for you, Renji," Byakuya noted coolly- using my first name on purpose, I think.

I had to gulp down my fear/happiness before I replied to the man; otherwise I'd say something like, 'Yep, a lot more than YOU!'-which would not be good.

Nervously, I chuckled as I said, "Yeah, well, I'm probably the first person who has actually tried to be his friend. All we've been doing is stuff that my friends and I usually do. I guess I'm just working my magic, huh?"

It was an epic failure on my part to get Byakuya to laugh. Can he laugh?

"_Focus, idiot,"_ I mentally scolded myself, _"this is about Ulquiorra."_

"I see," Byakuya said thoughtfully while dropping his hands in his lap and leaning back in his chair, "Read the next question."

Putting a stoppage to my nervous laughter, I put the piece of paper in front of my face again and let my eyes find the second question.

It read: Name three things you enjoy about the Soul Society.

Okay, I can buy that. It's probably pretty important to make sure that ex-enemies are happy with their new home and comrades- back to the murdering in the sleep point, again. I quickly scanned down for his answers, eager to see what he had written down.

His list consisted of four things, instead of three; a blatant disregard to the question's specifications. Odd; especially for him. I read his list:

White chocolate, raspberry cheesecake

Red Rose Tea

Long walks

Freedom

I felt my heart swell inside my chest at the first three answers until it exploded into a thousand, tingling pieces from the fourth one. I knew exactly what he meant, and a gripping feeling decided to settle in the pit of my stomach at the realization that I was probably the only other one in the world besides him who knew such things.

Also, he had actually put down things that he and I had done together! Too many things raced through my mind at this point, like how he did have a good time; I did end up doing some real good for him; I made him happy.

That was a very good feeling; knowing I made him happy. What typically happens to people when they are happy? They smile.

"_I'd give anything right now to see Ulquiorra smile,"_ I thought seriously, making that feeling in my stomach increase, _"I bet he has a smile that could melt an iceberg."_

Unable to wipe the goofy grin from my face, I lowered the paper down from my line of vision and handed is back to Captain Kuchiki, who just looked like he was itching to ask some questions of his own.

Perfect.

"Care to explain what he meant by all that?" Kuchiki jumped right to the heart of the matter. No beating around the bush with him; I should have known.

"_Okay, better come clean, Renji,"_ I thought to myself, as if I was convincing myself to accept death itself, _"but maybe not all the details- only what he needs to know."_

"Well, you see, he ate that kind of cheesecake and drank that tea…and I guess he…really liked them," I began; not going along with my own plan that I just set up for myself. "Afterwards, it actually was a rather long walk back to the Residential District and about his 'freedom' answer…uhh…"

I blanked, so I cleared my throat to buy time. It didn't help- I was still completely unsure as to how to explain this one.

Can I just tell him about Ulquiorra's heavy value on making his own choices; not just being a creation that gets manipulated, that he just happens to be the kindest, most gentle person I've ever met and that he means the world and everything in it to me? Of course not- not if I wanted to live, anyway.

I sighed. Kuchiki needed an answer; anything.

"Ulquiorra's really proud that he's here by his own choice, Captain" I replied gravely, softly.

"…_an angel that just needs a little guidance,"_ I finished to myself; liking the idea of Ulquiorra as my angel; something just so unbelievably pure; someone that I would be blessed to take of.

I watched, nearly flinching, as Captain Kuchiki silently moved closer to his desk and picked up his paintbrush. He was obviously taking in what I had said to him regarding Ulquiorra's very meaningful test answers.

Kuchiki took his time dipping the paintbrush in ink and carefully pulling back his large sleeve with his other hand to begin writing before answering.

"Keep up the good work, Abarai. You are dismissed."

"I will, Captain Kuchiki! Thank you!!" I borderline shouted at the calm, writing man at his desk; instantly regretting that I acted so zealous. I quickly bowed and left before I did anything else stupid.

The post-midday sun hit me square in the face with its beautiful but blinding rays when I stepped outside. This was the time of day when the sun was not way up high anymore, therefore meaning that it and its glorious shining, life-giving light were almost at eye level. I had to bring up a hand to shield the brilliant white from my eyes- the instant I did, I was able to see another source of white…a more beautiful white.

None other than Ulquiorra Schiffer, in all his stunning stoicism, was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled; charmed at the gesture, and began descending the steps; glancing back and forth between his eyes, which looked bigger and more 'puppy-like' from this angle, and the steps themselves.

As soon as I was about on the fifth step from the bottom; meaning I was sure I was not going to face-plant at this point, I switched my smile to a lop-sided grin and waved at him.

Taking me completely by surprise; since I had never seen him do this before; the pale ex-Arrancar angel that he is, actually waved back at me. Of course, he had to take his hand out of his pocket; the wave was quick, and was followed by the immediate shove of the hand back into his hakama pocket, but it was there.

"Hey Ulquiorra," I said merrily once I stood before him, especially giving thanks to my lucky stars that I really did not trip along the way since he waved at me.

"Hello…Renji," he replied shyly; uncertain of his choice to stick to my request of him calling me by my first name.

"Very good," I replied as a teacher would to her student who got a question right; the smile permanently plastered on my face, "so what were you doing out here all by yourself?"

Ulquiorra dropped my gaze only for the smallest second…maybe searching for another answer other than the truth when there is none.

"Waiting for you," he stated very matter-of-factly before quickly adding, "…which, by the way, you are late for our appointment."

Nevermind the second part; he waited for me!?

"You waited for me? Ulquiorra, I didn't know you cared so much," I teased- I was on a roll and I could not resist; this was too perfect, too sweet.

It was then that I noticed the tiniest tint of pink color Ulquiorra's rounded face; offsetting the natural white in the cutest of ways. Oh wow, he was so adorable when he blushed! I made a mental note to make him blush more often.

"I don't care; it's just our duty, Lieutenant Abarai," Ulquiorra retorted, purposefully referring back to me so formally. I hardly noticed, however. I was too busy observing the subtle coloring of the ex-Espada's cheeks.

"Aww! You're blushing!" I could not help but point out…literally pointing at his pink face.

Alright, maybe I was acting like a child (again) but again...it was too sweet an opportunity to pass up. Maybe he needed the torture, anyway.

At that he frowned a bit; pink still spreading across his cheeks.

"I am not," Schiffer lied, stubbornly looking the other way to hide the obvious, "What are we going to do today?"

I quirked up an eyebrow at his sudden, intentional change of the subject, still grinning like a maniac at the poor guy.

I cocked my head and casually shrugged my shoulders, being as theatrical as I pleased, and said, "Oh…I don't know. I thought we would just take a walk. I know how much you just love walks, Ulquiorra."

Pink turned into bright, bright red all of a sudden. I could be such an ass sometimes.

Feeling a bit bold, I offered an elbow for the blushing ex-Espada to take before we set out on our walk- my most charming smile in place to make him feel more comfortable taking it.

Ulquiorra was the epitome of nervousness as I observed him gulp, fidget just slightly, slowly raise his hand out of his pocket, then just hold there in the air; as if he was debating in his mind if he could still back out of the gesture now and not be rude.

As if I'd let that happen.

"Trust me," I coaxed gently, softening my gaze and nudging out my arm a bit more.

Ulquiorra was evidently calmed and reassured by my extra push, and despite speaking no more words at the moment, he looped his arm in mine; shoving the hand back in his pocket once our arms were linked.

I chuckled out loud at the move. It was the kind of move where there is only a flash or a hint of letting up and then the immediate resulting back to old ways. Oh well, it's just his usual stance with a modification; my arm, so I could cope.

"Let's go," I exclaimed, already loving having Ulquiorra's small, tantalizing body so close to mine, his arm entwined with my own.

He nodded curtly; eyes glancing over to look into mine before the pair of us began to walk off in no particular direction.

The sky was painted a brilliant orange, with yellow, pink and blue highlights that streaked here and there. And then there we were. Black and white figures amidst all that color above us. I'm sure any onlookers could fully appreciate the picture-esque sight of our plain shades contrasting heavily with the vast array of rainbow-dipped hues above us.

We walked leisurely, taking in the sights and sounds of the Soul Society, making occasional comments about things we saw, or just random thoughts. For instance, I told him about the first time I visited Bisutoro no Kongouseki, I ordered black coffee and about threw the horrid stuff up. He smirked at my embarrassing story, and even though it was just the faintest of twists that I had seen those pale lips perform- I still felt my heart melt at the warming sight.

I noticed he was talking a bit more than usual- a very good sign. People speak when they are comfortable; clam up when they are not. He must be getting more and more comfortable around me; another benchmark of progress to rub in Mr. Angry Hairclips' nose. Sweet.

Onward we continued our aimless journey; just enjoying each other company and conversation- the overhead colors darkening by each passing minute- not that we minded much- until a thought crossed me that I should probably talk to him about.

Before I could even bring myself to try, I knew I had to make sure that the setup was right; preferably us sitting down somewhere. We actually had gotten relatively close to the Residential Area; not on purpose really, but sometimes your feet just take you exactly where you need to be.

Another cute, 'courting'-type thought occurred to me; making me smile.

I jiggled my arm a little to get him to look at me, which he did. Once his eyes were locked onto my dark auburn ones, I smirked and motioned with a quick tilt of my head for us to go up on the roofs.

Knowingly, both he and I leapt on top of the closest roof, then another a little higher up, and finally stopped on one that was a little taller than the last; probably one of the housing complexes by the look of it.

What a view it was from way up there, the white and red of the majority of buildings in the Soul Society acting as the only constant while the indecisive sky kept changing; kept getting darker. Oranges were turning purple, green and blue into black…everything melting into night, even us.

I was fairly certain that if I reached up, my fingers would come back covered in paint.

Almost resentfully, I gently slipped my arm out from his; already missing the close proximity, and sank down to have a seat. Ulquiorra followed my example and sat down, crossed legged, next to me on the cool rooftop.

Swallowing down the dread of any kind of bitter backfire this topic might produce, I hesitantly said, "So Captain Kuchiki was really impressed with all of your improvements today."

Thankfully, Schiffer just nodded in response, his eyes still on the blackening image surrounding us.

I was so full of buried, reserved emotion for this man; it was killing me; driving me mad, almost making me angry. I know I needed him to break; it saddened me that it had to be done. So many different urges and desires just kept piling up within- the need to hug him, kiss his lips, just _touch_ him, make love to him, tell him that I had fallen for him…tell him so clearly that I love him.

Suddenly, he spoke; tearing me from my thoughts.

"You know, it almost saddens me when the sky turns black here…and night takes over; ridding the above of its lustrous colors. There aren't skies like this in Hueco Mundo; just dull, unmoving black above the sand," he said, almost nostalgically but no less disheartened by such a remembrance.

My heart dropped.

All of my inner turmoil, my petty confusion just became so crystal clear in that half of a moment after Ulquiorra had finished speaking his solemn words to me; the timber of his voice still rippling through my mind in rolling waves.

As much as I needed him to break, he needed to hear what I had to say…what I had to confess.

"Why did you write 'freedom' on your evaluation, Ulquiorra?" I asked lowly, seriously; locking my eyes on his small, glowing face.

Feeling my searching gaze on him, coupled with being asked such an intimate question, Ulquiorra visibly stiffened, but turned his head to meet my gaze. His eyes looked hurt, if that was any more possible, and his brows were slightly knit together – like I had just betrayed him. I instantly felt a stab of guilt pierce through me, but there was no going back now.

"Please…" I said to him, just barely above a whisper, "I…need to know."

His jaw locked and he instead looked at the space in between us.

Still looking at him, I felt a drop of water hit my nose. He obviously felt something of a similar nature, because we both looked directly up into the grey-black sky, and saw more sprinkles of water drop down upon everything below.

Schiffer used the momentary distraction to quickly stand up, but I was too quick for him, and was already up and in his face the next instant.

Ulquiorra's nose was about in my chest and he had to crane his neck to look up into my eyes- me already staring softly down at him. As solid and collected as I was acting right now, each time he had matched my gaze with his own brilliant emerald one, a little breath had left me.

Before either one of could blink, the few droplets of waters coming down had turned into a full bout of pouring rain.

Long, silver lines of water strung straight down all around us like thick thread against a navy blue material; quickly soaking our clothes and hair, all the while the heavy tapping sound of it rang pleasantly and familiarly in our ears.

Trails of water were running down his face and neck; silver on white; and traced over the green lines already there. He was looking up at me, almost pleadingly, but that did not stop me from carefully lifting up my hands and firmly grasping his triceps to keep him in place.

I intently watched his partially opened lips carefully form the words as he finally spoke to answer my inquiry.

"I wrote 'freedom' as one of the things I enjoy about the Soul Society…because…" he trailed off, his nerves getting the better of him as he dropped his head to hide his eyes from me.

Patiently, despite the increasing cold and drenching downpour we were subject to, I freed my right hand from his left arm and gently lifted his chin back up with my thumb and index finger.

I could not take it anymore; every passing minute of not kissing this man was torture. Patience was never one of my stronger points, and it was at that moment when I had to tilt Ulquiorra's dripping face back up to meet my gaze again that I finally broke.

Keeping my hands on his face and arm; now completely soaked to the touch, I slowly leaned down- water falling off my nose and chin as I went- to finally capture his lips with my own.

I had slipped my eyes closed before feeling his feather soft lips touch mine, but I only felt shock zing through him for a moment before he closed his own eyes and gave into our kiss; pressing his against mine.

Feeling him relax against me, I slid my hand from his chin up to hold that side of his face in my palm; adoring his smooth, wet skin in my hand and the slight tickle of his hair around my fingertips.

My own hair, usual quite spiky from being in a high ponytail, hung limp and dripping from the hair tie and I could feel a few, sopping locks clinging to my cheeks and neck. I'm sure it looked like my face was covered in deep, bloody gashes from my crimson locks being plastered here and there to me. It did not matter, though- as the only thing I was concerned with at the moment was that I had Ulquiorra in my arms and his lips firmly set against mine.

Slowly, longingly, I pulled my lips away from his; letting both of us breathe, but still remaining a whisper away from him. Two pairs of hazy eyes opened to look at the other as I lovingly rubbed the pad of my thumb over his streaked cheekbone.

"Because why, Ulquiorra?" I breathed against his skin; absorbed in his half-lidded gaze and the pure texture of his skin beneath my thumb and silken hair tangled around my fingers.

His breath hitched in his throat from my tender touches; something he has probably never known in his life.

He would if I had anything to do with it, damnit. He deserved to be loved; a lot more than most I know.

"Because of the choices I am freely able to make for myself here. Such as…" Ulquiorra trailed off as a soft sigh passed his lips from another stroke of my fingers against his face, "…such as the choice I made…when I decided I like you."

I reacted without thinking and swiftly pulled him into another kiss. With more lingering passion this time, I met his lips and dropped my hands from their previous positions to wrap my arms around his tiny waist; effectively pressing the small, pale man even more into me.

As much as his words had given me an instant jolt of joy throughout the marrow of my bones, I could not speak a reply back to him; I was too in love with kissing and being kissed by this man.

My much larger body practically swallowed his smaller form, as I all but crushed him into my chest and slowly licked his bottom lip to make him open his mouth.

Once he did, when a silent gasp left him, I slipped my tongue inside his warm, wet cavern. The more I was allowed to touch Ulquiorra, the more I wanted him; so hungrily I stroked his tongue with my own, occasionally pulling it into my own mouth to lightly suck on it, drawing more soft purrs and gasps…all of which were bringing my blood to a hot boil.

I felt him gently put his delicate hands on my chest and squeeze at the front of my robes; curling the water-heavy fabric in his slender fingers, as he whimpered ever so softly from my ministrations.

God, I really could just eat him up right now, but no - this had to be perfect. He was too important for it to be anything less.

Inside I was raging with furious lust as his bittersweet kisses were actually doing more harm than good to me- my soul was just smoldering for Ulquiorra to be completely mine; for me to be able to do what I really wanted with him. God, he had just confessed that he liked me…however... I wanted to show him that I _loved_ him, and I was quite certain that if I was not granted this chance, I'd go insane.

His lips, as sinfully sweet as they were…were making me insane.

"Come home with me," flowed from my lips suddenly; breaking our kiss. It was said husky and low; meant only for him to hear-not even the rain itself had that kind of permission.

Only the tiniest amount of time passed until my angel replied with one word- one, single word that would change my life forever.

"Okay," he whispered back to me, his warm, inviting breath ghosting over my lips while he kept his eyes closed; obviously melting in the rain just as much as I had been.


	5. Colors

Chapter Five: Colors

"_Shit, Renji, move already! He said okay!"_ I mentally slapped myself due to my delayed reaction; astonished at his agreement.

I took one of his rain-slicked hands in mine, and pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips; never dropping his somewhat scared gaze with my grateful one; before leading the pair of us off the roof and onto the next.

My apartment complex was actually quite close to where we had been, and before my brain could properly catch up with how fast things were moving, Ulquiorra was stepping into my humble abode ahead of me.

I think my overloaded senses finally hit me once Ulquiorra and I were finally standing still and dripping wet on the tiled entrance on the other side of my front door; Ulquiorra curiously surveying my place.

Long ago, I had made it a steadfast vow to myself to express myself whenever possible, and my apartment clearly displayed this action. I kept the walls white, but only so they may bring out the rather extensive collection of vibrant paintings I had amassed.

Things covered and gave life to my walls in a myriad of ways; ranging from traditional Japanese water colorings, framed cubism portraits, classic landscapes and city views- anything that really caught my eye and made me feel something.

A person could feel like they have gone through all the possible stages of life from looking at all my paintings- just the way I liked it.

Ulquiorra seemed to be fascinated by them, and absentmindedly walked right into the main room to get a closer look at one in particular.

I smiled at his back, enjoying watching him just saunter up to one of my personal favorites that hung right over my squishy black couch. Sensing that he would be there for a minute, I tip-toed off to quickly, soundlessly retrieve something I knew he would appreciate, seeing as how he was soaking the rug. I didn't mind, though; I was too busy loving that he was here with me- looking at my paintings.

"Amazing…" Ulquiorra uttered, staring at the 12" by 20" replica painting of Monet's _Nympheas_; leaning over just slightly with his hands in his pockets to take in the extraordinary details and colors of the yellow water lilies on the velvety blue water, mixing in expertly with the dark green shadows of the grass across the surface.

I had just barely heard him say the word before I came back, fluffy blue towel in hand.

I approached the gazing, deadly ex-Arrancar from behind and stopped once I was at his side- both of us now looking at the timeless artwork on my wall.

"I thought so," I replied cheerfully; referring to that I would have had to think it was amazing to buy it, "Monet really knew his stuff."

I chuckled at my own joke, but that did not prevent me from missing another smirk grace Ulquiorra's lips- lips that I could still taste and feel on my own.

Ulquiorra straightened his spine upright, and turned to face me. I had almost forgotten the towel in my hands, but as soon as I saw his wet face, I was reminded of why I had gotten it in the first place.

With a gentle smirk, I lifted the towel to his face; I could feel his eyes searching mine while I remained focused on my task of drying off my angel. As a collector would tend to his most prized possession, I touched and dabbed the material to Ulquiorra's cheeks and brow, making him automatically close his eyes for me. I ran the towel under his chin to catch the drips that were just about to fall, and was about to bring it back up again, when his hand on my wrist put an instant cease to my actions.

Using his hold on me as leverage, Ulquiorra stood on his toes to have his face an inch away from my own. My eyes widened a bit from the sudden move, but I remained as still as a statue to see what he was planning to do. I was not disappointed.

Sliding his eyes shut for me once again, Ulquiorra leaned even closer to me and cautiously pressed his lips to mine; sending shockwaves throughout my very soul the moment they connected.

In a flurry of frustrated movements, the pesky towel was dropped, my wrist was let go, and two set of arms were wound as tightly around the other as possible. I felt heavy-hearted and powerful as his hands seemed to cling to me for dear life; making me involuntarily crush his smaller form even tighter into my broad chest as my way of consoling him.

That one, gentle kiss turned into countless more; each one becoming more and more demanding and heated than the last. Breathing became heavy between the two of us as he let me completely dominate his sweet mouth with my own; my tongue torturing us both with each needy stroke and sweep it performed against his own. His fingers responsively clawed at my back, digging into the fabric, while his slender arms squeezed me- never wanting to let me go, to never have this moment end.

I was melting from his surprising and positively delicious fire while being humbled by his clinginess as I massaged his shoulders and traced my fingers up and down his spine; making him shiver and whimper in my arms.

"Renji…" he murmured, but it was all I needed to hear before I crouched down and dropped my arms to hoist him off the ground; his arms and legs immediately wrapping around my neck and waist for an easier carry.

A delightful chill sizzled through my spine when I felt his fingertips trace aimlessly over the back of my neck; making walking (gracefully) him a little more of a challenge. I purred for him appreciatively while I licked at the exposed, fair skin of his neck.

Ulquiorra fiercely kissed my cheeks, forehead, lips, nose; whatever was within his little circle of reach while I squeezed the bottoms of his thighs in my hands- drawing out a little more water from his fabric that splashed on my carpet.

I captured his lips when I could, nibbling on his bottom lip; drawing out gasps and pleasured sighs; finally reaching my bedroom.

While I had decided early on to go crazy decorating my living room and kitchen, I stuck to keeping my bedroom relatively normal looking -black and deep crimson being the main colors of things, such as the black bed sheets, black and red drapes and pillows, and red wall décor here and there. Very low-key, very relaxing; as a bedroom should be.

I could not get enough of Ulquiorra kissing me so affectionately, so instead of putting a stop to it by dropping him on the bed, I kept him in my tight embrace and crawled us both on the bed where I could gently; as if handling precious glass, place him among the overstuffed pillows.

Once he had settled amongst my cool, silk sheets, I freed my arms from around him to hold myself up- I needed to see his beautiful face again.

My breath caught in my throat, and I momentarily forgot how to breathe, as I stared down at the heart-stopping sight that is Ulquiorra- breathing heavily from sweet anticipation and want; lust and maddening desire darkening those deep emerald eyes of his. His white robes and skin shined against the glossy black of the bed; looking like a deadly sexy negative image of what I should really be seeing.

Timidly, Ulquiorra drew his bottom lip into his mouth; my nose lovingly rubbing from side to side against his; and slowly brought up his hands to either side of my head- fingers outstretched.

"Go ahead," I breathed against his skin encouragingly; now gliding my lips over his cheek and mouth but not kissing him just yet.

I saw him swallow before he stretched his hands a little more and carefully took out my hair tie, his fingers immediately raking through my ruby mane as it fell down around my face and touched the bed.

The strokes of his fingertips brushing through my hair were light and loving; totally capable of putting me to sleep or lighting my skin on fire- whatever the circumstances were wielding at the time. In this case- fire; it was all blue-white fire that he was making me feel from him sifting through my hair.

I sank down to kiss his enticing lips again, hard; his hands now tangling themselves in my hair at the base of my skull to keep me close to him, while I brought my hands to the folds of his jacket.

I slipped my fingers underneath the thin, soft material and gradually started to part them from his silken skin; my ears keenly listening to the hushed sounds he was making –trying to pick up on any sound of discomfort or protest he may make.

I heard none; nothing but his delectable small sighs and slight whines, so I continued with my task.

It had been a long time- too long- since I had had to be particularly gentle with anyone, but I was instantly in love with taking my sweet time slipping his haori from him; slowly revealing his colorless, alluring skin to my hungry gaze.

God, he was perfect.

Where I was bulkier in some places; such as chest, shoulders and thighs, he was whipcord thin- all tightly honed muscle underneath flawless, porcelain skin. I was positively drooling from such an angelic sight laying beneath me; loving my touches and wanting more of them. He looked so menacingly untouchable; so pristinely morbid… everything I could never dream of. Even his Hollow hole; right at the base of his neck; somehow made his appearance look complete to me- it was a part of him therefore it was also perfect.

"Beautiful," I whispered to him, making his cheeks blush in that certain way that drove me absolutely crazy.

I immediately placed my lips upon his neck; Ulquiorra instantly turning his head to stretch it out for me; where I began showering him in butterfly kisses and attentive licks to all the dips and grooves it presented. I specifically pressed a few, quick kisses and nips to his Hollow hole…just to see his reaction. From all my attention, he continuously made breathless groans; gasping from the kisses to his Hollow hole; and brought his hands to my shoulders, drawing my own robes into his grasp to pull me even further down on him.

I smiled into the crook if his neck; feeling even more excited that he was becoming so needy; before slinking lower on my angel.

Still holding myself up with one arm, I slipped the other one under the curve of his back while I traced the thick, black lines that drew an old English style number four over his right pectoral muscle with my tongue. I listened intently as he hissed in between his teeth, only to sigh out my name as he scratched at my shoulders; obviously a tender place for the ex-Arrancar to be kissed, his tattoo.

Once I was done with that, I ran my lips over one of his pale nipples. Ulquiorra squirmed in my hold and squeezed at my shoulders again; this time grabbing solid flesh; as his eyes shut and his mouth parted as he breathed heavily.

I drew the aroused nub of flesh into my waiting mouth; pressing languid strokes against it with my tongue before sucking gently on it in between my lips.

Ulquiorra's hands practically flew off my shoulders and went up by his head; grabbing tightly at the corners of the pillow he was laying on, while he arched his body up- my arm underneath him supporting his action. His low moans rang in my ears, making my own arousal twitch in blissful agony to see something so beautiful react so erotically.

I released his sensitive nipple from my mouth, kissed it, and then moved to the other to perform the same ministration. I was rewarded with another arch, but this time he moaned a strangled version of my name.

I needed him so bad at this point, I was going mad with him being so sensual the way he writhed and whimpered, but I kept myself under control- I wanted to take this slow with him; to ensure he would be permanently mine.

Ulquiorra was panting as I moved lower on him; in between his parted legs; and began licking all over his sculpt, lean stomach; each taut muscle closely compact with another but still kept in his slender form. With purposefully excruciatingly slow movements, I tongued the delicate lines of muscle that adorned his abdomen while sporadically rubbing the flat of my chest over his growing and still clothed erection.

Ulquiorra gasped each time I applied delicious pressure to his groin, all the while moaning wantonly from my tongue working on him- his hands still clutching at the sheets and pillow up by his head; his elbows sticking straight up in the air as he kept those muscles tense from my foreplay.

Applying one, last kiss to his lower abdomen, I sat back on my heels and began removing my own robes, where I did not display the same patience to myself as I had and would to him.

Now rid of my haori as well, I inched back some more to strip him of his hakama. He opened his eyes at the sudden loss of my warmth and attention- I was ready for that, though, and met his concerned gaze with a comforting one.

Considerately, I pulled his white hakama from his hips and slid them down his long, graceful legs- all garments currently littering the floor around my bed carelessly and crumpled.

Ulquiorra, bless him, shifted around a little under my glassy gaze, as I could not help but take in every detail of perfection that the nude ex-Arrancar occupying my bed, my life, had to offer. I absentmindedly licked my lips before casting a reassuring smile down at him; locking my eyes with his; before I stood up from the bed momentarily to strip off my own black hakama.

Ulquiorra relaxed his arms down at his sides before sitting up on his elbows to get a better view of me beside the bed, stripping the rest of my clothes for him- I could feel his eyes burning a trail over my large, tanned body as I made sure to inch the dark fabric down little by little before letting the whole garment just fall off me.

Covering every major limb of me were intricate, black tribal designs that had been inked all over my skin; coupled with an infinite amounts of scars-most of them small while a few were rather large across my back. Ulquiorra had a lot to take in and absorb, but I was in too much of a hurry to get back on top of him; to continue pleasuring him; to let him stare for too long.

I crawled back on top of my sweet, waiting angel and shifted back in between his legs once more-Ulquiorra being a quick learner, spread them instantly and parted his knees for me. His rock hard cock visibly pulsated against his stomach; just begging to be touched and experience relief. Who am I to deny the one I love?

I lowered down to where the swollen head of his cock was right next to my parted lips while I brought my hands to each of his hips; massaging the hipbones that jutted out cutely. Still propped up, Ulquiorra could see everything I was doing to him, and he tugged on his bottom lip in dire need and anticipation from me being so close to his aching sex.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" I breathed against his already heated flesh- my lustful words making him release his captured lip from his teeth and his cock twitch again.

Without waiting for a reply, I dragged the tip of my tongue against his slit; lapping up the clear drops of pre-cum that glistened on the top. He craned his head back at the teasing gesture and let out the air he had been unconsciously holding in as I licked at his juices a few more times; savoring his unique taste.

I expertly circled my tongue around the head of his cock, making it swirl inside my mouth and graze against my sharp teeth. He was all breathless pants and empty moans at this point; just clearly going into sweet insanity from the insatiably unsatisfying pleasure I was administering to him.

I released his cock from my mouth just for a moment to lick my index and middle fingers; making sure that they were coated adequately with thick saliva.

Knowing full well that he was reaching desperation, I obligingly swallowed his whole length down my throat- the action instantly making him bow his body and eagerly fist my hair in his hands. Oh, I could have him do that all day…

Deep throating Ulquiorra's begging cock had him writhing in the ink-colored sheets, pushing my head down when he wanted me to suck lower on his length; I let him do as he wished with me- I only wanted him to have this exactly his way…with one, slight condition.

Still bobbing my head up and down his delicious, solid length, I lightly rubbed my slick fingers against his entrance; gradually becoming rougher with each stroke- the act making him squirm against my touch to receive harsher contact.

Fervently I sucked his cock from base to tip, making sure to rub the flat of my tongue against the sensitive tip each time I came back up on him- my pace quickening by the second; eager to make him cum.

"Wait…R-Renji…" Ulquiorra stammered; his hips lifting off the bed to meet my warm, wet mouth as I sucked down on him time and time again. I knew from the swell of his cock and the begging with his hips that he was close.

In one, fluid movement, I shoved my fingers deep inside his ass- adding a bit of pain to his pleasure-just the right combination that I knew would send him over his edge.

I was right.

Within a moment after I had created the euphoric pain for him, Ulquiorra dangerously arched his porcelain body off my bed while he cried out and gripped ferociously at the sheets around him-filling my mouth with his creamy essence. His ass squeezed my fingers as his hot, salty seed rushed down my throat. I swallowed him thoroughly in three, big gulps; licking my lips for the rest when I finally let his quivering cock slip from my mouth.

"Mmm…"I purred, now beginning to slowly, delicately pump my fingers in and out of his tight, hot entrance, "you taste…so good, baby."

"Renji…" Ulquiorra breathed; post-orgasm shock still claiming the better of him-reducing his vocabulary to only a few words…my name being on the top of the list. I loved it, though- every time he said it.

He looked so unrealistically beautiful; blushing and trembling in my hands from reaching his climax and still receiving sweet pleasure.

Ulquiorra was nicely prepared and his body had relaxed significantly, so I slowly, almost reluctantly pulled my fingers out of him with a satisfying squelch and wrapped his slender legs around my waist.

I carefully lowered myself on top of his form and ghosted my lips over his. Sweat matted his brow as his muscles expanded and contracted in accordance to his heavy breathing pattern, and it was positively driving me crazy.

I had to have him right then- no more waiting.

"Baby, hold onto me," I said huskily in his ear- Ulquiorra immediately obeying and wrapping his delicate, pallid arms around my neck.

With an almost violent thrust of my hips, I sheathed myself completely inside him; making us both cry out from the sudden sensation. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he scratched his nails down my back; his head tilted back and teeth gritted.

"Are you ok?" I breathed, placing small kisses all over whatever skin was within reach-refusing to move until I got the 'go ahead.'

I felt him nod, and I slipped my arms underneath his back; my hands coming up to seize the curves of his shoulders before I drew my throbbing cock all the way out of him and then plunging it back in; receiving another loud, shuddering moan

I moved my lips to his collarbone as I increased my pace; needing to move inside of his impossibly tight, wet heat faster; needing that glorious friction on my cock on all the right places that makes my blood boil and toes curl with brain-numbing ecstasy.

Ulquiorra's hands were everywhere on me; clawing and massaging through hard muscle and scratching down my tattoos; making me growl and moan almost uncontrollably against his moist flesh as I continued to pound mercilessly into him.

Again and again, my name fell from his perfect lips, as his fell from mine- both of us chanting the words like they were some life-saving mantra, like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Maybe it was both.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra arched up high into my chest; grinding every part of our dampened bodies together as he let out a stifled scream once I hit his prostate. Waves of immense pleasure coursed through the both of us from the infamous action and the sensual responses that it demanded, so I made a small adjustment with my thrusts so I could hit that spot every time.

"God, Ulquiorra…you feel so damn good…" I managed to say to the pale ex-Arrancar in my arms; despite the intense concentration and effort on my part to have us both reach a mind-blowing climax.

Ulquiorra's moans were louder now, strangled and desperate; breathless as his normal breathing could not catch up to how quickly he was exhaling it all out in the throes of his passion.

My pace was frantic as I filled him completely and targeted his sweet spot with each hurried thrust. Soon I felt all my hard work paying off- all the magnificent sensations from our love making pool low in my groin and multiply; heating me up even more with the overwhelming realization that I was close...so amazingly close.

Hastily, I freed my arms from underneath him and cupped his craning face by his flushed cheeks; angling his face down a bit so he could look me directly in the eye.

"Baby….nnnh…look at me," I ordered softly, making Ulquiorra instantly opening his eyes and meet my lustful gaze with his own while he moved his hands to my clutch my shoulders.

I crashed my lips down on his, devouring his very being with lips, teeth, and tongue. He reciprocated all the fire behind my kisses with his own; all the while I slid one of my hands down from his face and in between our grinding bodied to grasp his swollen cock.

We swallowed each other's moans and gasps as I began pumping his cock in my hand with as much fervor as my thrusts- all movements were frenzied in their desperate attempt to bring us both to that sexual high.

I could not stop kissing those lips, either.

All in one, purely blissful moment, I felt Ulquiorra's cock swell in my hand, his ass muscles squeeze relentlessly around my cock.

"Ohhh…RENJI!" he screamed as he broke off our kiss to arch his body up once more as his second orgasm ripped through him- his milky seed spurting out in long, white ribbons across his chest and stomach.

I kissed him quickly; knowing I would be coming right along with him in a matter of milliseconds. In that tiny space of time, all I could think about were how much I loved him, how I had finally made him mine, how I needed him in my life for good after this...how I never wanted to let him go….

"Ulquiorra, I love you so much," I blurted out as his orgasm pushed me over my own edge in the best possible way. Seeing Ulquiorra come in my hand and having felt his insides practically pull and milk at my hard length to ride out the waves of his pleasure was more than enough for me to finally release my hot seed deep inside his warm, willing body- his name again whispered from my lips.

My climax was staggering, and I thrust weakly inside him a few more times in a vain attempt to stay put on my cloud nine, before giving my hips a little shake-meaning his hips shook along with mine.

His legs slid lazily down my back until they plopped on the bed- both of us trying to catch out ragged breaths- completely spent and sated in the tender afterglow of our intimacy.

I shifted my weight so I could lie next to him, rather than on top of the small man, and heaved a big, satisfied sigh to begin collecting my scattered brain once I did so.

I closed my eyes- my body feeling entirely too heavy- as sleep was pulling at me with its sweet, tranquil promises…that is, until I felt Ulquiorra curl up next to me; seizing and swinging my arm around his body and burying his small, green-streaked face in the crook of my shoulder.

My eyes snapped opened and I immediately looked to Ulquiorra-surprise was probably pretty evident on my face.

Shuuhei never cuddled after sex. I had been with Shuuhei a long time, so…that meant that I had not had anyone cuddle up to me in a long time.

My features softened and I squeezed his sticky-soft body even closer to mine while I pressed a loving kiss to his matted, midnight hair. He looked positively frazzled…just what I was hoping for, and I smiled in his unruly hair at my accomplishment.

My cognitive high five with myself was interrupted, though, by my angel's quiet, somewhat raspy voice…

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked me- the concern in his voice was overriding his attempt to be completely stone serious.

"_Did I mean what I said?"_ I thought; chewing the words over in my mind, _"…about me loving him? Ha…if he only knew."_

I nuzzled the top of his head to get him to look at me.

With those bright, green eyes boring right into my auburn gaze, I pulled him slightly on top of me- just enough where he could rest his head on my chest.

I placed a gentle hand on his face and lightly rubbed my thumb over his smooth cheekbone; just watching how I made the flesh make subtle movements over his features.

"Yes," I confessed solidly to him; deciding to deliver it all right here and now, "I do love you, Ulquiorra. You've been in my thoughts…" Kiss. "every day" Kiss. "and every night." Kiss. "You had me hooked since the first moment I saw you. And now…" Kiss. "I don't ever want to lose you."

My words, coupled with my slow, impossibly soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead seemed to just melt the former Espada- now currently putty laying on top of me, puppy-eyed and looking as if on the brink of crying. Honestly, I know I should have felt overly-exposed and anxious after telling him something like that- just putting myself out there and risking an epic rejection…but that was not the case at all. In complete contrast to that, I felt loads better that I had gotten such a close, intimate time and opportunity to tell him those things…one of the most crucial weights off my shoulders, to say the least.

In the back of my mind, I knew that my words and everything that had transpired between us before would hopefully tell him that I truly was serious about him- serious about being in love with him.

It was silent for a moment; save for the gentle sounds of the rain from outside- the dull, soothing taps against the windows and roof- but other than that…pure silence.

"_Maybe he is trying to recall what all exactly happened the first time you two met? How you just came up to him, nervous, and you both just watched the sun go down while he revealed some extremely personal information to you. Information that would later keep you up that night and make you yearn for his touch…"_ I asked my inner self, trying to piece together some explanation for Ulquiorra's hesitation.

Ulquiorra licked at his dry lips before he could trust himself to speak properly. I smiled at the gesture and waited for whatever he wanted to say.

"_I'd wait forever for whatever he had to say. His words are worth it…"_my inner voice reminded me once again.

"If what you have told me is true," he began quietly, shyly; swallowing the overall inexperience at discussing such topics before continuing in a solemn voice, "then make love to me again, Renji."

Author's Note: More to come later- I am so not done with this one just yet. Suggestions will be greatly appreciated if you have some super great idea on where to take this. ;) Thanks a bunch!


	6. Parallels

"_So serious I've got to take you home again tonight/Cuz right now you paralyze me with your smile/As your wings discard their feathers on the ground/I see a halo up above you/My crazy angel"_-Kill Hannah; _Crazy Angel_

"_Well I threw you the obvious/Just to see if there's more behind the Eyes of a fallen angel/Eyes of a tragedy/Here I am expecting just a little bit/Too much from the wounded/But I see/See through it all/See through/And see you"_-A Perfect Circle; _3 Libras_

Chapter Six: Parallels

_**Third Person POV**_

Ulquiorra was instantly pulled into another long, searing kiss after he had finished his statement by the beaming red head.

Renji's heart soared from hearing such a response. He had been secretly creating a little brick wall around his heart up until that point in preparation of receiving the almost deadly blow that would come from a negative response, but all that was shattered and melted from Ulquiorra's soulful command.

Lips still connected; bodies still damp and sticky from their previous bout of love making, Ulquiorra, nonetheless, crawled on top of Renji's large, sprawled-out form- due to Renji's tugging on his hands.

Ulquiorra unknowingly straddled Renji's bare hips, hunched over to continue their passion-filled kisses that lighted the familiar fire inside them once more- making each one want to experience the other one more time that night.

Ulquiorra's forearms rested on the warm bed along either side of Renji's head as he lightly sucked on Renji's tongue and combed his slender fingers through his lover's silken, blood red locks.

Renji, in turn, was purring from Ulquiorra's careful ministrations, already feeling his blood rush to his groin and nerves catch fire. He honestly could have Ulquiorra play with his hair forever and never once complain.

Renji's massive hands roamed over the expanse of the ex-Arrancar's smooth, white back; memorizing every line of taut muscle he had to offer, before wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's trim waist to give him a good squeeze.

Slowly, Renji kept Ulquiorra tightly in his arms, as he sat up and shifted to have Ulquiorra in his lap- Ulquiorra instantly wrapping his legs around Renji's sides to be more comfortable. During all this movement and changing of positions, never once did Ulquiorra's determined lips leave Renji's tanned, rugged skin, as he was filled with the intense goal to kiss Renji as long as time permitted.

Renji felt himself pleasantly going out of his mind again as Ulquiorra massaged his shoulders and pressed needy kisses to his neck, sucking lightly, before nibbling on the shell of his ear.

Renji craned his head back and groaned in his throat, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head from his lover's bittersweet attention to all his sensitive areas. Abarai slid his fingertips down Ulquiorra's back before roughly seizing his supple ass in his hands, making the green-eyed angel gasp and purr as well.

"God, Ulquiorra…the things you do to me…" Renji growled lustfully in the ex-Arrancar's dampened shoulder before biting it.

Ulquiorra pulled his lips away from Renji's flesh as he arched back in Renji's lap from being bitten so blissfully rough- it sent vibrations all throughout his spine and made his hardened cock twitch wantonly.

"…the things I _want_ you to do to me…Renji…" Ulquiorra purred back to the feral-looking red head he was clinging to- his words showing every ounce of his anxious sexual attraction and anticipation.

Renji smirked at the delicious comment before freeing a hand and reaching behind the beautiful, pale man in his arms to grab his own throbbing member at the base; making it rub teasingly against Ulquiorra's ass.

"Oh, you mean…something like this?" Renji asked playfully as he continued rubbing his swollen length against Ulquiorra-purposefully teasing his entrance while massaging his muscles; making the ex-Arrancar groan in his throat for him.

Renji's eyes narrowed as a predator would to the prey he was ready to devour as he watched Ulquiorra bite his lip to stifle his whimper; obviously wanting Renji to penetrate him; to take him again just as he was in his lover's arms and limbs entwined.

Renji was awestruck for a moment as his hazed eyes saw what he never thought he would live to see- Ulquiorra looking perfectly desperate for his touch, his sex. The ex-Espada's deadly gorgeous eyes were half-lidded and looking pleadingly at Renji's dignified auburn eyes- asking without asking.

Renji smiled a devil's smile as he grasped Ulquiorra's waist tightly with one hand and easily slipped his erection inside Ulquiorra's already stretched, slick entrance with the other.

Ulquiorra's face scrunched up cutely, with his teeth grit and his eyes squeezed tight, before he released a moan of pleasure once Renji was fully sheathed inside him; making him feel whole again.

Renji was overwhelmed with all the emotions his angel was displaying on his adorable, round face, so he could not help it when he quickly crushed Ulquiorra's lips with his own; both hands now firmly supporting his back; before beginning a slow, considerate rhythm of sliding in and out of his lover.

Ulquiorra moaned into Renji's mouth as they parted briefly but only to seek out flesh again with their lips-his slender limbs getting tighter and tighter around his fiery lover as Renji increased his speed. Both men were swiftly overtaken with being caught up in the act of making love to the other again; thereby increasing the intensity and pressure from each thrust, each movement they both felt. Ulquiorra dug his nails in Renji's back to emphasize this point- the intent being to encourage Renji to move faster, that this is was he needs, that he loves it and wants more of it.

Ulquiorra arched his back again, supported by Renji's hold on him, as Renji grazed his prostate-sending a shockwave of red hot pleasure throughout his body. Renji seized the opportunity of Ulquiorra bending backwards as he was in his lap and began placing hasty, butterfly kisses all over Ulquiorra' chest and collarbone- one hand now laying flat on Ulquiorra's stomach to keep him bent backwards that way.

The change in Ulquiorra's position seemed to only increase both men's sensations as their moans grew louder; filling the bleak room, as Renji was now able to hit Ulquiorra's sweet spot with every hard, sharp thrust he made.

Ulquiorra, overwhelmed with the white hot passion from being made love to so wonderfully forceful, had his hands tightly fisted in the hot sheets as he allowed himself to be bent all the way down until his shoulder blades rested evenly on the bed; legs still squeezing Renji's waist.

The pace reached frantic levels between them rather quickly as Renji pounded into Ulquiorra as if his life depended upon it, and Ulquiorra grinding back down in his lap with each mind-blowing thrust. The need to experience relief with one another was vastly clouding their minds and controlling their senses; making each buck of their hips so purposefully aimed and rough to usher in this feeling for the other as soon as possible.

Shamelessly, Ulquiorra moaned his pleasure loudly to Renji's ceiling as he hurriedly seized his own neglected member and began pumping it furiously in his hand.

Renji loved the sight before him-of Ulquiorra draped off his lap and unto his bed while clutching the sheets and jerking himself off; completely immersed in the throes of his sex. He burned this image into his brain to hold onto forever- it was too beautiful, too amazingly sexy not to.

Heavenly sensations filled Ulquiorra as he felt his prostate being so marvelously abused by Renji's almost violent thrusting, coupled with the pleasure he felt from stroking his own cock-making his whole body convulse with the need to spill his seed once more.

Renji watched Ulquiorra's face intently as they both were about at their limit as the white hot pleasure between them both was becoming far too great.

Ulquiorra screamed Renji's name one, last time that night as he dug his heels into Renji's back and came all over his chest and stomach in long, pearly arcs of his essence.

That was all Renji could take.

With a few more rolls of Ulquiorra's hips against his own, Renji spilled his seed deep inside Ulquiorra's warm body-moaning his name over and over again as blinding waves of his euphoric orgasm relentlessly pulled at him.

Ulquiorra went limp in his awkward position; hands up by his face and legs weakly falling off Renji's body- as exhaustion was quickly taking over; making him just want to lie flat and sleep.

Renji complied and carefully removed himself from Ulquiorra, and moved to lie down next to him with their feet in the pillows.

Renji looked lovingly at the drowsy version of the usually proud Ulquiorra lying in his bed, sticky and sweaty from their rounds of sex; and brushed a couple of stray, black hairs from his face.

The gesture made Ulquiorra open his eyes that Renji loved to look at so much, and cast a weary, tired gaze to the red head.

"I wouldn't go to sleep just yet. We're both pretty gross, so I think we need to hop in the shower to clean up first," Renji informed him, fatigue clearly evident in his voice, but not outweighing the warm happiness that shined through as well.

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement; acutely aware of how 'gross' he had gotten during his time with Renji.

Both figures eventually made their way off the bed-Renji pulling off the sheets once they were both off- and sauntered over to the adjoining, silver and black decorated bathroom.

Ulquiorra waited patiently; wavering a bit as he stood; while Renji adjusted the temperature of the water for their shower until he got it just right.

Once this task was accomplished, Renji took Ulquiorra's hand and helped the man into the shower with him; smiling sweetly the whole time.

The warm water rained down upon them both, making Renji's hair look like a blood waterfall down his inked back, as they were content for a bit just to soak in the water and not move.

Finally, Renji picked up a bottle of shampoo- one that emphasized having shiny hair- and squeezed a glop into the palm of his hand. Renji smiled as he brought his hands up to Ulquiorra's sopping black hair and began to work the gel into his locks; instantly making the pale man close his eyes and relax into his considerate touch. Renji smiled as he felt Ulquiorra lean back into him, for he truly wanted to take care of him, in every possible way he could.

Whatever Ulquiorra needed, he would give it to him; whatever he didn't need, he would offer it anyway. Renji had no qualms about submitting himself to Ulquiorra's servitude- if it meant that he could see to his needs, spend time with him, get to know him; get to love him.

Despite how remarkably strong a fighter undoubtedly Ulquiorra was, he so badly needed to be loved. In that area, he had always been weaker than others. As clipped and curt as Ulquiorra always resulted in speaking and regarding others, he was always so lonely; so lacking of any true relationships.

"_Seeing is believing, but looks can be deceiving,"_ Renji's inner voice remarked half seriously, half wittily about Ulquiorra's masquerade he let on for everyone.

As Renji turned Ulquiorra around so that they would face each other; his hands still in Ulquiorra's lathered hair; he smiled and his eyes lost their tiredness and softened a great deal as he looked upon his angel.

Renji had seen through all the barriers and circumstances- Ulquiorra's intimidating battle strength, poise, and attitude; because notwithstanding…Ulquiorra was the most fragile person he had ever met. This frailty of his is exactly why Renji felt the ever-resilient need to take care of him; fix him; and just be with him.

Renji stopped massaging Ulquiorra's scalp with his fingers to wipe away the bubbly, white suds from his brow before they got into his eyes. The action made Ulquiorra open his bright green eyes and meet Renji's gaze. The water rinsed away white from black as the shampoo ran down his tresses and began sliding down his body.

"I, uh…" Renji began, but Ulquiorra cut him off before he could finish.

"Renji, wait. I have something to say," Ulquiorra said not harshly, but firmly.

Renji's jaw snapped shut obediently. He would wait forever for his angel's words.

Ulquiorra visibly swallowed hard before speaking his mind; something he was not too used to doing.

"What you said earlier…really scared me," he began slowly; the water streaming down his face making it seem like he was crying, " but now…with everything that we've done…I…"

Renji could not help but lift his hand and gently stroke Ulquiorra's face. He was having so much trouble finding his words that Renji had to touch him, had to comfort and encourage him to try to say what he needed to say.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh once Renji's palm came into contact with his face and held it with such softness- his thoughts in order now. He knew what he needed to say.

"I don't want to lose you either," Ulquiorra confessed quietly as Renji's thumb ran over his little, wet chin.

Renji placed his other hand on Ulquiorra's face and tilted his head down a bit so their foreheads pressed together; his eyes closed as he absorbed his angel's words.

"Tell me you love me," Renji whispered solemnly; needing to hear that from Ulquiorra- needing to have that kind of wish granted to him for once in his life.

He suddenly felt Ulquiorra wrap his arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"I love you, Renji," Ulquiorra whispered back, just as earnest and heart felt as the request for it was.

By this time, the temperature of their shower water had cooled a bit, rendering them embracing and kissing each other senseless in rather chilly water. Neither of them noticed it though, as they were too involved in the other's kisses and touches…all of it speaking their love for each other.

Suddenly Renji was overcome with a need to express more about how he felt towards Ulquiorra- a pressing need to tell him exactly what he meant to him in hopes that it would offer some solace to Ulquiorra for choosing him as well.

"Baby, I love you so damn much; you have no idea. I never knew I could love someone this much," he blurted out, instantly making Ulquiorra kiss him harder and squeeze him tighter, "God, you are everything to me; you don't ever have to worry about losing me….never ever…I promise. All I want to do from now on is take care of you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra broke off their kiss; leaving them both panting for air; as he averted his eyes to momentarily look down and take in the heavy confession.

Ulquiorra's chest was swelling; his heart pounding loudly inside. It was a lot to take in, but it was still a sweet symphony to his ears. Never in a million lifetimes would he think he could mean that much to someone…when there he was standing in a freezing shower with someone who just confessed exactly that. To say he was stunned would be a horrible understatement.

Ulquiorra knew very well that his experiences in a lot of things were lacking, but this floored him.

Too many foreign emotions stirred and filled his being; ranging from scared, happiness, nervousness, pride, shock...all of which Renji had created for him and was backed up with the underlying feeling of excitement of trying something new and different.

"_He wants to take care of me. Renji… truly does love me,"_ Ulquiorra's inner voice chimed thoughtfully to him, _"He's already done so much for me; all for which I am grateful. Now he wants to be with me...I could think of nothing else that would make me happier. I truly love him, too."_

A bit still confused but nonetheless practically glowing from such a development, Ulquiorra raised his chin to look squarely at Renji once more.

"I'm yours, Renji," Ulquiorra told him cutely with a quick kiss,"…as long as you keep calling me 'baby.'"

_Author's Note_: One more chapter left, where it shall be Ulquiorra's point of view on his and Renji's relationship. Hope this it to everyone's liking so far, yes? No? Sorry. Ha!


	7. Resolutions

"_Cuz you're perfect, the way that you are. Perfect, like the moon and the stars, and the sun in the sky-getting higher, even though when it's time to surrender."_- _Perfect_ by Markus Schulz

Chapter Seven: Resolutions

_**Ulquiorra's POV**_

"Lieutenants Schiffer and Abarai, Captain Kuchiki will see you now," said an informant dutifully to Renji and myself, as we stood patiently in the Squad 6 headquarters.

About a month had passed since Renji and I had first gotten together, and I already had a vague idea as to what this meeting between us and Byakuya Kuchiki…or Mr. Scarfy McNo-smile, as Renji sometimes called him, was about.

Another month meant another psychological evaluation, which I had just taken the day prior. It must have already been reviewed; hence our urgent summons to meet with our Captain.

"_How did I answer that one question? I'm sure I didn't mention Renji...or did I?"_ I mentally struggled; fearing the worst- that I did mention Renji in my written answers.

Renji, on the other hand, probably had no clue what was going on. I decided to keep it that way. How was I supposed to tell him that he was all I thought about during my mandatory tests to remain in the Soul Society, let alone throughout the better part of the day and that that was almost certainly obvious on my latest evaluation?

Exactly, so silence it was.

The pair of us walked into Captain Kuchiki's large, well-kept office and stood in front of his gigantic, dark wooden desk- me waiting to be severely reprimanded; Renji just waiting to find out anything.

Kuchiki, who did not even spare us a glance from his paperwork, lightly cleared his throat before stating with his usual ice, "Please, sit."

We did as we were instructed; sitting down obediently in the wooden, padded chairs we had stood behind.

Once we were seated, Byakuya looked up from the many papers cluttering his desk and fixed his chilled onyx gaze right on me.

"Lieutenant Schiffer, I have a few concerns about your latest evaluation," Captain Kuchiki began- going right to the point as usual.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Renji tense and cast a worried look my way before turning his head back to Kuchiki again.

"But before I get to that, I have a few questions for Abarai," he added coolly.

"Yes sir?" Renji replied, unsure of what was going on or if he or I was in some kind of trouble.

"_I didn't mean to get Renji into trouble. I shall take the fall, no matter what it is. I'll gladly accept an exile from the Soul Society if it means Renji will be okay…"_I internally bellowed, already feeling guilt and worry grip at my stomach and burn through my chest.

"First, you have noticed the positive changes in Ulquiorra lately, correct Lieutenant Abarai?" Byakuya asked seriously, not a whisper of malice was present in his voice but there definitely was a certain challenge hidden in his question.

"Oh! Absolutely, Captain Kuchiki! He has been doing extremely well with his tasks and his attitude. Just great! " Renji practically shouted at our Captain, his bright smile that makes my heart beat faster beaming the whole time.

I blushed instantly from Renji's enthusiastic comments about me and forced myself not to smile…something I have been doing a lot more of lately-smiling. Renji has told me countless times of how my smile could melt an iceberg.

"I see," Kuchiki said thoughtfully, "Would you say that you two have gotten a bit closer, then, throughout his time here?"

"Without a doubt, Captain," Renji confessed quickly before adding carefully, "he and I have become…really good friends, sir."

"Lieutenant Schiffer," Byakuya sharply addressed me, making me snap out of gazing appreciatively at Renji, "would you also concur that you are happy here in Soul Society and have no problems with obeying our orders and being under our tutelage?"

"_Ha! If only he knew what kind of 'tutor' Renji really was…"_ I mentally joked to myself; something else I have been doing more of since Renji's presence in my life-joking.

"No problems whatsoever, sir," I replied solidly. _"I love being with Renji- I never want to leave,"_ my inner voice added.

"Good, good…" Kuchiki replied dully, trailing off as he once again began sifting through his papers until he pulled one from the messy stack- examining it closely before catching our gazes again.

"Then, Renji, would you mind telling me why the latest item Ulquiorra wrote down as one of his favorite things in Soul Society…is _you_?" Byakuya grumbled out, making our blood run cold and eyes widen; the fact that we were caught was completely blatant now.

Renji and I both put tomatoes to shame with the amount of red that radiated from our cheeks; both of us just gaping at the glaring Captain-no words being able to make it from brain to mouth.

Byakuya sighed and then spoke again, seeing as how neither one of us could do so at the moment.

"Let me make something perfectly clear, certain administrative laws have been set in place a long time before you two came here in order to maintain…"

"Please, sir, let me explain!" Renji suddenly interrupted Kuchiki's lecture, hands gripping the armrests of his chair almost pleadingly. Abarai took a deep breath to calm down and collect his thoughts before continuing to the one person who could very well end his future right then and there.

All I could do is watch as Renji decided to take the heat for me, fear still clenching my jaw tight and my stomach painfully. For a solid moment, I truly thought I might lose my breakfast.

Byakuya's unforgiving, gunmetal glare never left Renji as his subordinate resumed in addressing him-obviously deathly intent on receiving some sort of answer to his inquiry about my quizzical answer on my test.

"Captain Kuchiki, you acknowledged it yourself that Ulquiorra has done exponentially better since you have assigned me to watch over him. If anything," Renji continued, his voice growing softer and more serious, "our becoming closer has been the very thing that has helped him adjust here and be happier with his new life."

His beautiful, piercing auburn eyes perked up after he said this and his perfect lips curved up into slight, half-smile before he shot a reassuring glance over to me.

My breath hitched in my throat from his glance- so serene and yet so bold in this time of utter embarrassment and foreboding.

Every word that came out of his blissful mouth made my heart race with its sincerity and magnificent truth. I desperately wanted to kiss him for his bravery and kindness, but I absolutely could not let that happen-knowing that we would just be in more trouble if I did. Oh, how I longed to, though…

"Besides, mission aside…he's my best friend," Renji finished with a soft gaze to our superior-not a tone of falsehood was present in his timbered voice that I have come to love so much as he made his confession.

My chest ached to embrace him and thank him for his unwavering love once again- despite how that has developed into a daily routine for me now. I could never tell him enough, and now I needed to tell him more than anything.

I have never heard anyone speak to their superior officer that way; it frightened and excited me at the same time about the meaning as well as the consequences. I also felt extremely proud and humbled that it was Renji's thoughtful words about how he feels about me that was the cause for his outburst to Kuchiki.

The blush simply would not fade from my heated cheeks.

"_I'm his best friend, just as he is mine. Being best friends…feels good,"_ I thought cheerfully as I chanced a glance to Renji as well before setting my searching gaze back on the Captain.

Kuchiki was silent, perhaps just letting this new information sink in. Perhaps he was ruefully analyzing how it was his own orders that turned out to be the cause for our relationship; that he, in fact, was the cause for our love.

I thought my heart was going to explode from its frantic speed inside my chest as I watched Kuchiki drop his gaze to his papers and leisurely lean back in his oversized chair. The silence and stillness was eating away at my nerves, making me anxious and nervous, until…

"Lieutenant Abarai, your current mission is hereby completed," he stated officially, only letting his gaze sweep over Reni before settling on me, "Good work, both of you."

Now I was certain my heart exploded as I felt every tense nerve and muscle just dissolve into an ooze inside my body- relief washing over me in great, marvelous waves; allowing me to breathe easier and function properly again.

I heard Renji sigh out the air he had been holding as well from next to me- he was just as worried as I was.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," Renji breathed out; not yet able to have his full voice yet.

"Thank you," I replied also in my usual velvet, but my relieved tone blatantly betrayed my intended coolness.

Kuchiki gave us a slight nod before picking up his paintbrush and waving his hand a bit in the air.

"Dismissed," he stated, frothy exasperation present in his voice from dealing with us and our situation, I suppose.

Renji and I were suddenly immersed in the day's glorious rays; its staggeringly bright light cleansing us- making us both feel like we've just been reborn.

Maybe I had.

Renji, in all his wild beauty and marvel, was all smiles as the two of us descended the stairs and made our way to the place we had decided the night before that we would go to today- the pair of us soaking in the newly attained sanctuary from the crisp breeze that tugged at our hair and our clothes.

The sun did more than warm our bodies that day-it illuminated our freedom to truly be together with no consequences, no strings attached…totally free in our graces and choice.

It was, beyond a doubt, one of the most joyful times in my life-something admittedly scarce, but that only served to magnify this moment that much more for me as Renji and I walked together…as nothing else in the world existed but us.

No words had been spoken yet from either one of us, just sporadic mild laughter; as if we had just chanced death and won and the only thing we could do now was laugh it off.

In no time, Renji and I had automatically walked to the Bisutoro no Kongouseki; our feet already knowing the way by heart since we've been there so many times before; and we sat down at one of the iron filigree-designed tables near the back.

I had never felt so genuinely happy before. As I sat with Renji at our usual café; having just receiving the next best thing to a pass to Heaven as our relationship was finally approved (or overlooked) by Captain Kuchiki, I could not help but smile from the strange, empowering weightlessness I felt.

"_It's all thanks to Renji,"_ I reminded myself, making my smile soften into a small grin at my lover, my best friend.

"What?" Renji asked, smiling himself in that wolfish, devil-may-care way he does as he inquired about my change in expression.

Playfully, I cocked my head to the side and answered, "I was just remembering the first time you brought me here. I was so nervous."

At this, Renji chuckled lightheartedly and said," Well, you didn't look it. For a while I thought I might have had to have your tea served extra hot so it could melt all that ice I was getting from you."

I could not help but let out a shy laugh of my own from such a ridiculous statement-instantly making Renji beam brightly once more for me.

"Thanks, Shinigami," came my reply that dripped our own brand of understood sarcasm.

"No problem, Hollow," was Renji's playful answer.

'Shinigami' and 'Hollow' were just a few of our good-natured nicknames that we had for each other. I had noticed that our nicknames depended a lot on the situation that was occurring and where we happened to be at the time. It is an everyday occurrence for Renji to oftentimes refer to me as his baby- I loved hearing it every time.

In bed or around the house, I'm 'Baby.' When he and I are teasing and joking with the other, I'm his Hollow and he is my Shinigami. Though it might be awhile for it to actually happen, maybe one day I will tell him how much I treasure our special ability to have nicknames for each other. Every time Renji calls me his baby, I am able to be more than Ulquiorra Schiffer- I feel even closer to Renji than usual. It's a sort of testament to the trust and closeness that we share and hold, and I honestly love every minute of it.

"_I love these moments…when I know our bond is unbreakable…"_I let myself indulge as a waitress finally approached our table to take our order.

"What'll it be?" she asked- her lack of professionalism earning her a curious gaze from me as I looked up from Renji.

Her nametag read 'April' and I knew right away that I had never seen her at the café before. The barely five foot, one inch woman had asymmetrical cut brown hair and thin, black glasses adorning her lovely, rounded face-notepad and pink pen in hand to catch our commanding words.

"_She must be new..."_ I internally concluded; deciding to bypass her ill mannerisms for her lack of experience handling customers.

Renji ordered for the both of us, a habit which I had gotten pleasantly used to. Over the weeks, through basic trial and error, he had figured out a small collection of desserts and drinks that I like. The process had been fun and entertaining, as well as given the both us of an excuse to spend a lot of time at the humble restaurant in each other's company.

"Two cups of marsala chai- one with cinnamon and the other with rooibos, and hmmm…" Renji scrunched his face up a little; making a show out of thinking of what desserts would compliment his tea selection, "one slice of coffee cake and a piece of castella."

"…_that does sound good,"_ I mentally checked myself upon hearing Renji's complete order.

The cinnamon flavored chai tea would go well with the coffee cake-two sets of richly spiced items that expand in your mouth with their dark, rich flavor. The sweet rooibos of the other herbal tea would act as almost a counterbalance to the stark bittersweet taste of the castella; allowing multiple sugary tastes to take over and tingle on your tongue.

"Anything else?" April asked automatically, tonelessly as she finished scribbling the items on her blue and white striped notepad.

"Nope, that should do it. Thanks!" Renji replied happily with a smile that said 'have a nice day' as much as it said 'now leave please."

I smirked at Renji's behavior and undertones.

Once we were alone again, Renji peered across the table at me- his majestic eyes boring right into mine; not in a challenge as we sometimes do for fun, but in an honest and completely flattering appreciation.

I was about to question Renji's stare but he answered my inquiry before I even knew what it was.

"You know what I remember most of all about our first time being here? The way you carefully, curiously took a sip from your red rose tea, the sensual way your lips parted ever so slightly to let a tiny amount fill your mouth…and afterwards," Renji purred shamelessly to me, making me blush and become partially aroused from his satin words, "the way I wanted to bend you over the table and have my way with you right then and there when I saw your cute, little tongue sweep along your delicious lips to relish its sweet taste."

My faced burned from Renji's acute observation; making something so small I had done seem so sexy, and I had to shift around in my chair to accommodate for my stiffening erection- his own lust making me lustful.

Renji chuckled, a melodic sound in his throat that never ceases in sending shivers up my spine from the connotation.

I decided I would speak the one thought that flooded my mind, no time for editing or rethinking.

"I think we should eat our food rather quickly, Renji," I semi-whispered to him after I leaned a bit over the table- every bit of my raunchy meaning noticed by my lover who once again flashed me his wolf-like grin before agreeing.

Thirty-six and a half minutes later, we were both stripping each other down, barely making a proper effort to close Renji's front door as we hastily, clumsily entered his home- lips and bodies practically adhered to the others'.

"_God, he tastes like warm cinnamon…"_ I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I never wanted his mouth to leave mine, for his taste was too addicting.

Rough pants and sighs of warm breath escaped from both of us due to the sheer urgency behind every harsh tug on fabric and every sweep of flesh against heated flesh- the race against the clock to have us both stripped down completely was blinding and exciting at the same time.

Renji's handsome face was buried into the side of my exposed neck, pressing hungry kisses and quick bites to every inch he could as his hands deftly brought my haori off my arms- me doing the same to him despite how my coherence was rapidly, blissfully leaving me.

Renji's fiery passion burned through me with every alluring touch of his skin against mine, instantly making me heated all over and dying for more. Every kiss, every searing lick was placed over my collarbone and Hollow hole in such a way that I positively melted in his strong, deliciously tattooed arms as he continued to strip me- now untying the obi so my hakama could easily slide down my waist.

I reciprocated his fire with my own by pulling his hair tie out of his ruby locks-I loved it when his hair was down; a sight reserved for me and me alone…that standing fact only adding to my madness to have him quickly. I pulled his head up, making him detach his full lips from my Hollow hole and desperately crushed my own pale lips to his, instantly drawn in once again from the unique taste that ignited my senses and made my groin tighten.

Black and white material littered the way to Renji's peaceful-looking bedroom as we made our way down the corridor and to the room, hands all over the opposite; forever tracing up and down naked, tanned and white muscled skin alike; fingers carding wantonly through scarlet and midnight locks to encourage; to provoke; to entice the other. Every gesture did not going unnoticed, even as movements were hurried as we both longed to make love to the other- our raging desire to please and be pleased was set in motion ever since the restaurant…now it was in its full, tortuous swing as we clung and grasped at each other like our lives depended on it.

Maybe they did. Actually…I'm sure they did.

As Renji and I tumbled rather ungracefully onto his messy bed, both pairs of arms locked around the other's warm, inviting body, I hurriedly said in between our furious kisses, "The thing" Kiss. "I remember most" Renji licked down to my jugular, lapping at the throbbing vein, "about that day was…ohh" Renji sucked harshly on the side of my neck, undoubtedly marking me once again as his own, "was when we went to that fountain," Hips ground together and I felt Renji's swollen cock and muscular thighs kneed into my own; making me moan and forget my train of thought.

"What did you wish for, baby? Tell me…" Renji cooed as he brushed his cock teasingly soft against my own while licking down my heaving chest; making sure to reapply soul-wracking licks with the flat of his tongue to my Hollow hole while he ferociously raked his hands down the black sheets of his bed on either side of me.

I whimpered from such a light touch against my weeping member, especially when I was so riled up that I wanted everything to be rather rough. Watching Renji use his tongue on me while claw at the bed made what was left of my sanity go completely out the window as I longed to have his fingers perform that kind of almost violent ministration to me.

"Tell me," Renji whined with an adorable smile, grinding harder…just like he knew I had wanted.

"You," I managed to say, despite feeling my skin tingle with hot sparks and my cock yearn for more of his delightful touch, "I wished that I could be with you."

Renji smiled a genuine smile at my response and leaned down to kiss me chastely on the lips; freeing his hands from underneath my body to bring them up by my face. I kissed him back with everything I had as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and allowed his tongue to invade my mouth in the most wondrous way.

After a moment, Renji pulled away a bit to look me squarely in the eye and whispered, "Wish granted."

I smiled and closed my eyes, realizing for the first time that he was right. I did get my wish- Renji and I had been together from that day-physically then but spiritually now.

Renji suddenly pushed himself up from hovering over my sprawled out form and I craned my head to watch him as he went over to the head of the bed and sat down once pillows were moved.

He looked so damn sexy sitting there, legs spread and bent, and leaning up against the headboard; eyes daring me to disobey him while his erection throbbed against his taut stomach. I immediately sprang up from my laying down position so I could stare at him properly, but was quickly caught by my wrist and flung back down on the bed; face down and in front of him this time.

The sheets muffled the little 'oof' that escaped my lips once I was tossed back down onto the bed; realization setting it almost immediately that I was now right in front of Renji with my ass high up in the air-completely at his mercy.

I relaxed instantly once I felt those massive hands roam all over the curves of my thighs and up the contours of my back- every touch wielding the exact power to set me at ease or light my skin on fire. I felt both all rolled into one, dazzling, dreamy feeling that overtook me fully.

"Now this is a great view," Renji joked from behind me before delivering a slight slap to my ass, which made my already sensitive senses tingle with desire.

"Shut up," I shot back, mock-angrily; making Renji chuckle and noticeably pull me back closer with his hands on my hips.

"Sure thing," he replied coyly before plunging his tongue deep inside my entrance.

All at once, I felt sinfully sweet pleasure course through my veins, taking a bit of the edge off my crazed need for this man as I clutched the sheets in between my fingers and moaned into the mattress.

Renji took his glorious time swirling his tongue around my puckered entrance, dipping inside in quick thrusts that made me gasp for breath before moaning it out again. I was in Heaven, to put it lightly. Renji knew exactly what to do to make me tense up; such as when he would nip and suck roughly at my soft skin; only to have that tension melt away from me in bone melting tides as he dragged his tongue over the tender spots and blew cool air against it- all the while raking his fingertips lightly up the outside of thighs and over my ticklish sides.

I was so painfully hard from his experienced ministrations; I thought I was either going to burst at the seams or just completely lose my mind…or both, whatever came first. As if right on cue to my pleasure becoming almost a struggle, Renji stopped lapping at my now sopping entrance and guided my hips down- effectively tilting me back so I would end up in a sitting position.

"Holy shit, Renji…" I chocked out, feeling a bit frazzled from being so erotically and thoroughly loved on as he wrapped his arms around my torso from behind and kissed the back of my neck.

I could feel him smile against my skin- probably in some small victory he was feeling because he had made me curse. I never cursed…but that had made me curse.

"I thought you might like that," he growled darkly into the nape of my neck, making goosebumps appear all over my white flesh, "now hold onto the headboard."

I immediately obeyed; what he had just done to me felt too good not to obey whatever came out of this man's mouth next. My hands flew up above either side of his head; hands gripping the top of the black railing securely.

Renji carefully placed his hands on my hips and drew me even closer to him, if that was possible, before sliding his hands down to the underside of my thighs.

I purred from his caresses; every one of them was laced with such love and lust; a blistering appreciation of my marble white skin now currently under his possession and subject to his whims.

I tilted my head back and let it rest on Renji's broadly muscled shoulder as I let him maneuver me as he pleased- from which he picked up both my legs in each of his hands and draped them over his already spread legs, making me sit on his lap and immediately feel his rock hard cock dig into the small of my back.

I groaned in response and pressed my ass a little more firmly into his groin, making him groan for me as well.

Dexterous fingers slid down my outstretched arms, down my taut chest, over my leanly-muscled abdomen, and snaked around take hold of my firm ass in his hands.

His purposefully slow, extremely loving touches were making me hot putty in his hands, and the next thing I knew, those hands on my ass were gently lifting me up where I felt the thick head of Renji's cock probe at my entrance.

I tightened my grip on the above headboard in anticipation and lazily whined, "Yes…please, Renji."

With the utmost care, Renji gradually lowered me down on his cock, the initial push past my ring of muscle taking a bit more force than the rest of the process of fully sheathing him inside me. I cried out at first but hummed the rest of the way; in love with being in Renji's lap, with his strong hands on my stomach and pulsating cock deep inside me- filling me and making me feel whole again.

"God, baby…so tight…"Renji mumbled in my midnight hair as his hands swiftly roamed all over the expanse of my chest and stomach; soothing me into a wonderful relaxation where I could just appreciate the white hot pleasure.

He only had to wait a few seconds before I relaxed in his embrace and started to feel him move ever so slowly inside me. I arched my back, pressing my shoulder blades into his chest as my fingers clawed at the headboard while I let out a long, throaty moan.

In desperate, hungry need of more satisfying friction and for him to reach deeper, I cooed breathlessly, "Nnh…faster…Renji..."

The response was immediate as Renji's grip on my waist tighten and he began to thrust his cock faster and deeper inside me, making me lift off him a bit from holding onto to the railing so desperately while I writhed in his lap.

Against my flushed skin, I could feel Renji's desire-ridden breath ghost across my back as he pounded into my ass furiously now; every passing minute making him increase his speed of making love to me.

I was all moans and loud howls as he pumped his cock up into me in an almost unmerciful fashion; sweet murmurs at my back and in my hair, as Renji slid his hands up my arms to clasp his hands on top of mine.

I bucked frantically in his lap; feeling overwhelmed from how much I loved how his thighs felt against mine, his hands on my fingers, his sex buried deep inside me-making me see stars and feel Heaven as he continued to hit my prostate- making my own cock drip with dire need.

Suddenly, I felt teeth pierce harshly into the top of my shoulder, making me yelp in pain and pleasure combined while Renji took my hands in his and brought them down to my aching, throbbing member.

As soon as I felt him free a hand and grab a hold of my cock to begin bringing me off, my hands raced to clutch at his thighs, nails dragging into the tanned flesh underneath me as I felt myself teeter dangerously close to my personal edge.

"Tell me what you want," Renji said in a thick, lustful voice; surprisingly collected despite how much he had been grunting and groaning.

I bit my lip at his tormenting command…until, that is, my body's need won the battle over my mind's hesitation.

Feeling an epic wave of red-hot eroticism all but blind and manipulate my pleasure-wracked form; thereby destroying any feelings of reserve I might have had; I huskily whispered, "Make me come, Renji…please…mmm… now…"

My breath left me as soon as those words fell from my lips as Renji began furiously pumping my cock in one hand while roughly squeezing a nipple with his other-our lower halves moving on their own accord at this point to reach that sexual high and experience magnificent relief.

My fingers dug painfully into Renji's legs as I arched my body again, moaning my pleasure and loving how Renji kept whispering "Ulquiorra…baby…" over and over again in my ear; coaxing me over my already diminishing edge in the most mind-blowing way.

Finally, my muscles seized up, making me go momentarily rigid on Renji's thrusting lap as my staggering orgasm tore through every fiber of my being; my muscles shuddering and clenching around Renji's swollen length, wanting to feel and experience it is as much as I could during my peak, as I came in jagged bursts of my warm, pearl-esque essence and hoarsely screamed his name to his ceiling.

Renji roughly thrusted into me a few more times, delectable moans being torn from his own lips as well, before I felt his member swell even more inside my trembling ass before suddenly filling it with his hot, creamy seed; some of it seeping out and running down his cock.

Obligingly, I circled my hips against his, allowing his cock to swirl inside my ass as he weakly rode out the many pulls of our euphoric completions-both of us rendered breathless and comfortably sated in our 'other world' state.

"I love you," I said once I had somewhat regained a normal breathing pattern- my voice low and solid because I wished for him to recognize the searing sincerity that I meant whole-heartedly.

Both he and I were limp in each other's loose embrace; reluctant and too tired to pull away from each other; but we were content with just remaining as is during such a peaceful moment.

"Then I guess I got my wish as well," he said with a smile while gently turning my head to a side so he could give me a side-kiss from over my shoulder, "I love you, too."

I smiled at his words; happily taken by their meaning while I kissed Renji's lips and nuzzled his temple affectionately.

We both sighed contently, lazily before carefully and considerately untangling limbs and detaching ourselves from the other.

Again, I felt weightless and so occupied at the same time. Love was the only thing that filled me at the moment; granting me the elusive feeling that I could fly off the ground at any moment as well as how I was positively filled to the brim with happiness.

Love does that.

Great sex can do that.

Renji, in general, does that for me. Remarkable.

After a quick cleaning and a swift recovery of the utterly disaster-struck bed, Renji and I slipped into the fresh sheets and pulled each other and a collection of pillows together around us.

Renji truly fulfilled everything for me. He was rough when I wanted him to be rough. He was playful when I wanted him to be playful with me. He was always kind, always considerate, and always protective- thereby always making me feel happy, lucky, and warm.

As we lie there in bed, I felt so secure and safe from the way he cuddled up to me and squished more pillows around me; making me give into the illusion that I truly was on a feathery cloud- high above the rest of the world where nothing else could touch me except all the surrounding fluff and softness…and Renji.

I squirmed in closer to Renji's side, burying my little, white face into the crook of his shoulder; my favorite place to sleep; and exhaled dreamily as I felt the soft caress of a tender finger trace down the exposed green line on my cheek. I could not open my eyes, though…sleep was quickly taking over my weary form…until…

"So, I'm your newest favorite thing in Soul Society, huh?" Renji joked with a pleased chuckle as he lightly brushed some stray black hair from my closed eyes.

I groaned tiredly and buried my face completely in Renji's shoulder; wanting to avoid the embarrassing subject altogether, but I decided I'd give some sort of an answer anyways.

"It was either you or double chocolate chip brownies…so you barely made it," I replied groggily with a smile that betrayed my attempted serious tone.

Renji laughed out loud at this and hugged me tighter, finally hunkering further down in the sheets so his face was right next to mine.

"I'm flattered," he replied softly as he looked upon my sleepy, closed eyes and small smile before planting the gentlest kiss on my cheek, probably right on my cyan streak as he had seemed to genuinely like them.

"You're my favorite thing, too," I heard him say; his exhaustion finally evident in his voice too, making his words quieter and somewhat slurred, "but not just in Soul Society...just like…ever. You're just so…perfect…"

My eyes shot open at that, but only to be rewarded with the sight a now asleep Renji in front of me- his beautiful crimson hair splayed all over his inky pillows and rugged face, making him look like some sort of morbid angel against the black.

"_I feel the same way,"_ I mentally regarded Renji's statement as I placed a firm kiss to his tattooed brow-the concrete thought that we were going to be together for a very, very long time settling easily, comfortably with me for the first time as I smiled at his sleeping form and went to sleep as well.

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge."_ – L from Death Note …doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but I thought it was a good line, yes? XD

_Author's Note:_ Every word, sentence, phrase, and quote is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers, but especially to loyal fans who have been sticking by me for a while. Oh yes, I'm talking to you, **naturally morbid** and **anime-lover4171**. Much obliged and thanks for reading my first Bleach fic, everyone.


End file.
